Todos perseguimos un sueño
by belial16
Summary: Después de la guerra contra Voldemort y los mortífagos, todos quieren rehacer sus vidas. Se reabre Hogwarts con una nueva plantilla de profes... DxH, RWxBZ, HrGxSS.
1. TPS143

La mayoría de personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi son de J K Rowling.

_**Todos perseguimos**__** un sueño**_

_**Introducción**_

Una figura iba deambulando por el antiguo campo de batalla. Ahora era el Cementerio del Olvido del mundo Mágico. La figura iba pasando tumba tras tumba sin detenerse hasta llegar al fondo del todo… donde había la fosa común… donde habían sido enterrados los guerreros más sanguinarios y crueles de la batalla, los que no se merecían ni ser enterrados…

Sabía que los encontraría allí. Ellos solían dirigirse a ese lugar cuando la echaban de menos.

Al fin pudo divisar las figuras de un niño y una niña…acurrucados el uno en el otro… mirando al vacío… la niña con una orquídea en la mano… la flor favorita de su madre…

- Merryweather… Anthony… volvamos a casa-Dijo él.

- Sí, padre- Dijo Anthony

- Papá, ¿mamá verá la orquídea allá donde este?- dijo la pequeña Merry… para una niña de cinco años se le hacía muy difícil entender la situación.

-Claro que sí, princesa- Le dijo él. Merry se parecía mucho a su tía-abuela Narcisa. Tenía el pelo muy largo, lacio y rubio, unos hermosos ojos celestes y una nariz chiquitina. Era una niña de pequeña estatura que siempre iba con unos vestidos de encajes y lazos con sombreros a juego.

- Vamos ya Merry o la Tía Narcisa se va a preocupar- Dijo Anthony. Anthony… Para él todo era más difícil… él tenía nueve años y con nueve años ya eres más conciente de todo. Tony había afrontado la muerte de su madre como una carga personal… como una responsabilidad… Su carácter había cambiado… había madurado muy deprisa… demasiado para un niño de nueve años y se dedicaba a sobreproteger a su hermana.

Tony era bastante alto, con el pelo oscuro rojizo de su padre… y la mirada agresiva de su madre…

Para Draco… haber adoptado a sus primos Merry y Tony, después de la muerte de sus padres… principalmente la de su madre, su tía Bellatrix, había resultado una salvación para él mismo… esos niños le habían llenado una vida vacía, llena de autoengaño… que tras aquella sangrienta batalla había carecido de sentido.

Aquella batalla había quitado muchas esperanzas, ilusiones, seres queridos, sueños a muchas personas… Solo unos pocos habían intentado rehacer su vida y habían tenido éxito…

_**Capítulo I **_

- ¡Señor Potter! ¡Señor Potter!- Le llamaba el secretario del departamento de aurorería del ministerio- Señor… hay un nuevo caso que debería de supervisar personalmente

- Avise a Weasley- dijo Potter secamente.

- Ya lo he hecho, pero las ordenes son de arriba… este caso tiene que llevarlo usted- dijo el secretario.

- Está bien, Martin… ahora iré a mi despacho… deja los pergaminos con la información del caso allí- dijo Harry

-Muy bien, señor.- Dijo el muchacho, que se apresuró a obedecer.

Harry se fue del departamento de aurorería y salió a la calle, justo en frente del edificio del ministerio había una antigua librería, con montones y montones de libros y con unas estanterías que parecían infinitas de lo largas que eran…

Harry entró en ella y un pequeño cascabel muggle sonó para avisar la llegada de clientes. Una hermosa muchacha salió de detrás del mostrador con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Harry!- Dijo una contenta Hermione- ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

- No sé Mione,… no se por donde empezar…- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Por el principio, espero…-dijo Hermione.

Hermione en tiempos de guerra conoció al antiguo propietario de la librería, un antiguo alumno de Ravenclaw, dos años mayor que ella. Durante la guerra, los muchachos tuvieron que madurar rápidamente, y decidieron que si ya eran suficientemente mayores para enfrentarse a una guerra también lo eran para casarse, así que Joel McArthy y Hermione Granger se unieron en matrimonio. Joel murió en la guerra y la señora McArthy enviudó. Pero Joel no se marcho a una mejor vida sin dejar a su hermosa esposa una enorme sorpresa… ¡Hermione estaba embarazada! El embarazo hizo mirar hacia delante a Hermione y a superar la muerte de Joel. Su hijo se llamaba Joel en honor a su padre. Tenía cinco años, y era hiperactivo como su padre, pero tenía la mirada inteligente de su madre, esos hermosos ojos castaños…

- Hermione… estoy arto del ministerio… de sus misiones, de no vivir mi vida… ¿acaso ya no he sacrificado suficiente mi vida por los demás? ¿Acaso no he cumplido lo suficiente derrotando a Voldemort?- Le dijo claramente Harry

- Yo ya te lo dije, Harry. Tienes que hablar con el ministro y decirle que tu tarea ya ha acabado. Dile lo que me has dicho a mí. Tiene que entender…-Dijo Hermione… pero se dio cuenta que su amigo ya había marchado y estaba hablando sola- "Suerte, Harry." Le deseó mentalmente a su amigo.

_**Capítulo II**_

Ronald Weasley no entendía como su mejor amigo renunciaba a ser jefe de aurores…él mismo daría un brazo para obtener el puesto...

- Harry, no te precipites, que si luego te arrepientes…- intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón __

- No me voy a arrepentir... esto no es lo que yo quiero, Ron. Llevo demasiado tiempo haciendo una vida dedicada a las voluntades del ministerio… ahora que Voldemort fue derrotado yo ya no tengo ninguna profecía que ate mi destino a la lucha, por lo tanto dejaré el ministerio… e intentaré vivir mi vida.

-Si lo tienes tan claro amigo- Dijo Ron por fin entendiendo lo que Harry quería- si necesitas alguna cosa ya sabes en donde encontrarme.

- Claro, Ron- Dijo Harry- ¡Ahh! Es verdad… antes de que se me olvide… mi puesto es tuyo ahora… el ministro me ha dicho que te lo dijera yo personalmente, mañana si aceptas se hará oficial.

-¡QUE!- Ron estaba más que sorprendido- "Sería jefe de la brigada de aurores" Pensó aun sin creérselo.

Ronald Weasley perdió a muchos familiares durante la guerra… sus padres y sus hermanos Charlie, Percy y Ginny. La numerosa familia Weasley se había reducido a Bill, que ahora estaba en Francia con la familia de su esposa Fleur, George y Fred que mantenían su tienda de bromas en Hogsmade, Zonko's, aunque desde que Hogwarts estaba cerrada no había mucha clientela. Y finalmente Ron, que había decidido ser auror. Él aun vivía en la madriguera, junto el prometido de su hermana, Blaise Zabini, que desde la muerte de Ginny no había levantado cabeza…

Blaise se había unido a ellos durante la guerra, cuando Ginny lo encontró tirado en el campo de batalla con un ojo sangrando. Ella se había enamorado de él en Hogwarts, así que siguiendo su corazón lo había traído a la Madriguera y le había curado las heridas, a excepción del ojo que ya no tenía arreglo. Blaise Zabini conmovido por la generosidad de la Weasley aceptó casarse con ella, pero la boda nunca llegó ya que Ginny fue asesinada por el mismísimo Voldemort durante la batalla. Blaise al enterarse se hundió en una depresión y en la bebida. Varias veces Ron había tenido que ir a buscarlo en algún bar de la zona porque no se podía ni mover de lo borracho que estaba…

Las heridas de Blaise que le dejó la batalla aun no habían sanado… no hablo de las heridas, superficiales, sino de las internas… y hasta que estas no sanaran… Blaise no podría rehacer su vida.

Ronald Weasley llegó a su casa después de un largo día de duro trabajo. Había decidido ir a la tienda de Parvati de comestibles y había comprado una botella de vino de calidad y unos aperitivos selectos para celebrar su ascenso. Dejó la comida en la cocina y salió a ver si había alguien en casa. Dio una vuelta por el interior de la casa y no encontró a nadie, después fue a mirar en el jardín trasero… y allí estaba… tumbado en esa silla muggle extraña (hamaca, Ron… ¬¬) con un libro en las manos, seguramente Hermione les había echo una visita…mientras él estaba de compras… Realmente, Blaise era muy guapo… con ese pelo negro que le llegaba a los hombros y esos ojos color miel, y esa piel bronceada, y esos labios… Ron se acerco a Blaise, se agacho y le dio un beso en los labios… un beso tan ligero como una caricia… suficientemente liviano como para no despertarlo… se quitó la capa y se la echó encima para que no pasara frío… le quitó el libro de las manos y se fue a dentro a preparar la cena.

_**Capítulo III**_

Harry ya era libre… "¡Por fin!"Pensó él. Ya se había despedido de todos en el trabajo, ahora su puesto era para Ron… y era lo más justo ya que Ron lo anhelaba más que él.

Ahora podría por fin a dedicarse a sus cosas. Dejaría de ser el héroe del mundo mágico y empezaría a tener una vida normal y corriente… pero antes había algo que tenía que hacer… si algo que en acabar la guerra no pudo hacer como era debido…

Se dirigió a aquel lugar para poder romper con su pasado y empezar una vida nueva.

El lúgubre Cementerio del Olvido se extendía por todo el valle. Miles y miles de personas descansaban en paz en aquel lugar, que estaba vedado por una reja mágica que impedía pasar a los que tenían malas intenciones o pretendían cometer una falta de respeto…

La entrada al cementerio era impresionante...era una puerta muuuy alta de hierro forjado de color negro. Harry estiró la mano para abrir la puerta pero esta se abrió sola… Tras las barras de metal entrelazadas de la puerta una figura había aparecido … era el guardián del cementerio… era un hombre bastante joven de unos…veintiocho años… tenia el pelo negro y corto y unos ojos marrón rojizo… Harry se acercó a él y le saludó, ofreciéndole la mano, que el otro hombre tomó.

- Hola Tom- Dijo Harry

-Hola Harry,… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo en tono despreocupado, y sin interés…como si fuera una rutina

- Vengo de visita, una que se la debía a ellos desde hace mucho tiempo- Dijo Harry

-Pues a delante- Dijo Tom- Pasa a vera Ginny…Te echa de menos…

-No quiero verla, Tom- Dijo Harry- La muy… ¡Me engañó!... ¡Me utilizó!... y por su culpa…Ron, Blaise, los gemelos, Bill…Todos ellos... No la veré…

-De acuerdo Harry- Dijo Tom comprendiendo- Que te vaya bien la visita.

Harry pasó hacia dentro y comenzó a caminar… por la vasta extensión del Valle del Olvido… Mirara donde mirara solo había tumbas…era un espectáculo muy triste.

Harry iba caminando buscando las tumbas de sus padres, la de Sirius, la de Remus, la de Albus Dumbledore, la de algunos compañeros de escuela, etc…

Harry se pasó toda la mañana en el cementerio… para acabar la visita se fue donde estaba la tumba de Lord Voldemort, ésta se encontraba al fondo del cementerio al lado de las fosas comunes, donde fueron enterrados los mortífagos mas crueles y sanguinario, quería ver aquella tumba vacía era lo ultimo que le quedaba de su anterior vida…

De repente Harry oyó voces a su espalda…se giró y vio a una niña de pelo largo y rubio que lo estaba mirando…la niña llevaba un vestido gris de encajes negros que le llegaba un poco por debajo de las rodillas, unos hermosos zapatos negros y una diadema negra. La niña no dejaba de mirarle con una expresión de dolor en los ojos… Harry comprendía muy bien esa mirada…la niña se acercó a él y el como muestra de respeto se bajó a su altura. La niña movió los labios y le dijo:

- ¿Tu eres Harry Potter?

-Si pequeña- Respondió Harry ya acostumbrado

- Tu mataste a mi madre- Dijo la niña fríamente su mirada ya no poseía dolor ahora no mostraba sentimiento alguno…

-¿Quién era tu madre?-Preguntó Harry

-¡Asesino!-De repente todo pasó muy rápido después de oír el grito un niño de pelo rojizo apareció y lo golpeo con el puño en la cara…cosa que hizo desestabilizar a Harry, que se cayo de espaldas y se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la tumba de Voldemort que lo dejó inconsciente.

-¡¿Pero que has hecho Tony?- Gritó Merry

-Se lo merecía- Sentenció Tony

-¡Tony! ¡Merry! ¿Dónde estáis?- Los llamo una voz conocida por ellos

- ¡Aquí papa! ¡Ven deprisaa!-Gritó Merry

El padre de las criaturas apareció medio acalorado por la carrera que había echado debido al llamamiento de su hija.

-¿Potter?- Dijo Draco-¿Se puede saber que ha pasado?

-Papa ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones tienes que curarle… ¿tu puedes verdad papa?- Dijo Merry. Draco nunca la había visto así… ni siquiera cuando se enteró que su madre había muerto… Merry nunca hablaba con nadie que no fueran él mismo o su hermano… y menos se preocupaba por desconocidos… "¿Por qué se preocupa por Potter?" se preguntaba Draco… Aun estando sorprendido por la situación que tenía delante…como buen medimago que era reaccionó como era debido y utilizó el traslador que tenía en el cuello que servía para ir a su consulta en casos de emergencia,… y con Potter, Merry y Tony se traslado a la consulta donde atendió a Potter debidamente.

_**Capítulo IV**_

Harry empezó a abrir los ojos e intentó enfocar la visión, el hechizo que se la arreglaba se había anulado… así que con dificultades se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. El lugar era una habitación de hospital, con sus paredes blancas, sus sabanas blancas, los muebles blancos... Harry notó una punzada de dolor en la cabeza….y empezó a recordar…él había ido al cementerio, se había encontrado con Tom, había visitado varias tumbas…y Voldemort… había visitado su tumba… y después… le dolía demasiado… de repente la puerta se abrió… y Draco Malfoy entró en la habitación. Este llevaba una bata blanca de medimago y se acercó a él y dijo:

- Debería usted descansar, señor Potter- "¿Señor Potter?" se extrañó Harry- A sufrido una contusión en la cabeza, verá mi hijo Anthony…-"¿Tiene hijos? ¿A que viene eso?" pensó Harry- …cuando usted estaba en el cementerio… se le ha abalanzado y usted se ha golpeado con una tumba…-"Asi fue eso lo que me pasó" Pensó Harry- Siento muchísimo el comportamiento de mi hijo, señor Potter, pero es que aún esta dolido por la muerte de su madre- "¿Malfoy disculpándose? ¿Será que me he golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza y aún estoy soñando?-

De repente se abrió la puerta por segunda vez y la niña del cementerio apareció

-¡Papa, papa! ¿Cómo esta?- Preguntó la niña, pero al verle despierto una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y se acercó a él-

- Merry te tengo prohibido que corras o chilles en mi consulta- Dijo Draco severamente- Y para entrar en la habitación de un enfermo debes llamar y esperar a que te den permiso para entrar…y- Draco fue interrumpido

- Lo siento papá- Dijo la niña arrepentida

- No te debes disculpar conmigo sino con el señor Potter, chérie- Dijo Draco

- Lo siento, señor Potter- Dijo Merry mirando el suelo un poco sonrojada

- Tranquila, pequeña – Dijo Harry restándole importancia. Harry no podía apartar los ojos de Draco Malfoy…era extremadamente guapo. Su largo pelo rubio, sus hermosos ojos grises, sus finos labios, y ese cuerpo que aunque estaba oculto por la bata se veía de escándalo… Harry se quedó hipnotizado mirándolo…

- Señor Potter- Las palabras de la persona a la que estaba observando le despertaron - ¿se encuentra bien?

-Si, si Malfoy… y por lo de tu hijo no te preocupes… por cierto, ¿cuando me vas a dar el alta?- dijo Harry

- ¡Gracias! – Dijo Draco- Y cuando se pueda levantar sin marearse… calculo que mañana por la mañana, ya podrá ir a su casa. Esta noche la pasará aquí en observación, ahora descanse, señor Potter, si necesita algo tire de la cuerda de su derecha. Vamos Merry-

-Si papá- Dijo la niña – Buenas noches, Harry Potter.

Y de esta manera Harry se quedo solo en la habitación de la consulta, y pudo descansar.

**Capitulo V**

- Señorita Lovegood tiene usted idea del tiempo que llevo esperando su articulo- Dijo muy enfadada la directora del periódico

-Lo siento muchísimo, señora Nott- Luna recordaba la prepotencia y el aire de superioridad de Cho Nott en Hogwarts, antes Cho Chang

- Que sea la ultima vez que te retrasas de esta forma Lovegood o le diré a mi marido que te eche, estoy harta de perder mi maravilloso tiempo echándote la bronca- Dijo Cho con una severa mirada.

- No volverá a pasar, señora- Luna necesitaba el empleo así que se dedicaba a no llevar la contraria a Cho. Luna a parte de trabajar por el periódico "El Profeta", tenía que mantener a flote el periódico "El Quisquilloso" la herencia de su padre, y aunque a ella le encantaba hacerlo eso requería mucho tiempo y dinero… y trabajando para los Nott disponía de ambos. Esta vez le toco hacer un reportaje en Rumania sobre una especie de dragones nueva que había sido descubierta en un cráter de un volcán algo peligroso, y la mayoría de corresponsales y reporteros se habían negado a aceptar el trabajo debido al peligro que conllevaba, pero Luna nunca había tenido miedo y eso a los Nott les iba de perlas. Luna Lovegood, que en el colegio tenía fama de loca, era una muchacha de veinticinco años tenía la carrera de periodismo y trabajaba para "El profeta" y dirigía "El quisquilloso" a la vez. Su sección en el profeta era la de reportajes peligrosos. Su jefa, Cho Nott, la odiaba y se pasaba el día regañándola por todo, al igual que en Hogwarts.

Luna seguía siendo soltera, su trabajo no le dejaba mucho tiempo libre. Pero a veces parecía que el trabajo fuera una excusa para no pensar en ella, su único amor.

**Capitulo VI**

Blaise Zabini se encontraba de mejor humor, así que decidió que hoy le haría la cena a Ron, que seguramente volvería muy cansado de su trabajo. Desde que era jefe de aurores Ron estaba muy contento, pero también muy cansado, aun no se había acostumbrado al ritmo de trabajo, así que Blaise decidió hacer algo para ayudar a su … su ¿que?... ¿quasi-cuñado?...¿su amigo?... ¿Su única familia?... Ron siempre que Blaise intentaba entrar en el tema se buscaba una excusa para marcharse y dejar a Blaise con la palabra en la boca…

Blaise le estaba muy agradecido a Ron que le cuidara, pero Blaise no quería que Ron no tuviera una vida por su culpa, ser Jefe de Aurores y cuidar a un borracho-suicida quita mucho tiempo, que este podía dedicar a sus cosas…

Blaise lo tenía muy claro, hoy hablarían del tema quisiese Ron o no, ese león escurridizo no se le iba a escapar.

_**Capítulo VII**_

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y él murmuro un –adelante- Y la hermosa hija de Draco, Merry, entró.

-¿Qué tal se encuentra señor Potter?- Dijo la niña

- Bien, pequeña- Dijo Harry

-Señor Potter… ¿usted recuerda algo de ayer?- Dijo la niña

- Si, creo que todo...al momento de levantarme no demasiado…pero eso era por el dolor del golpe…ahora ya estoy mejor, gracias a tu padre…

- Así pues recordará nuestra conversación…- dijo Merry medio afirmado medio preguntando

-Si claro…hablábamos de que yo maté a tu madre y te pregunté quién era…- Dijo Harry con una seria expresión

- Mi madre era Bellatrix Lestrange- Dijo la niña

-¡¿Bellatrix?- Se sorprendió Harry- Entonces Draco no es…porque no…

-¿eh? ¡No! Draco no es mi padre biológico es mi primo…pero él nos adopto a mi y a Tony- Le aclaró Merry- La verdad es que me alegró que la mataras…Mama era mala…

-No deberías decir eso, jovencita…mala o no era tu madre- Dijo Harry apenado y un poco escandalizado por la confesión de la niña

-¿Tu conociste a mama?-Dijo la niña levantando una ceja al estilo Draco

-Si…Ella mato a mi padrino y ayudo a matar a mis padres y a mucha otra gente que quería…- Dijo Harry

-¿Ves? Era mala… si eres malo es normal que quieran matarte… lo que no entiendo es porque quieren matar a tío Lucius… Él es bueno…el no hace llorar a tía Narcisa… ni a Draco… ni a mí… en cambio gente como tu queréis matarle con uno de esos bichos feos de la cárcel – dijo la niña- Papa ya no llora…dejó de llorar hace mucho tiempo según oí decir a tía Narcisa…papa esta muerto por dentro… tan muerto como mama…Tú podrías…

-¡Merry!- Dijo Draco entrando en la habitación- No deberías estar aquí…no debes molestar a los pacientes….ellos necesitan descansar- Ahora que Harry se fijaba a Malfoy no le brillaban los ojos desde cuando… desde el año del torneo en Hogwarts…

Además Draco había echo un cambio muy radical… dejó de pelearse con él,…el quidditch, sus notas mejoraron notablemente en todos los campos, incluso supero a Hermione en pociones…- A ver Potter- Draco le examinó la cabeza interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry- Esto ya esta, la inflamación ha bajado y según esos hechizos tus huesos están bien…si tuvieras alguna recaída no dudes en acudir a mi o a cualquier otro hospital o consulta, te doy el alta, Potter, pero no te aconsejo sobreesfuerzos… Ok?

- Si, doctor- Dijo Harry que se le escapaba una sonrisa y Draco lo vio

-¿Se puede saber que le hace tanta gracia, señor Potter?- Dijo Draco al estilo Snape y levantando una ceja

- Nada, Nada- Dijo Harry que había sido amedrentado por esa mirada- jajajjajajajaja- se empezó a reír Harry- Es que jajajaja eres jajajajaja peor que Madam Pomfrey-

-Eso es lo que divertía tanto a tu cerebro Potter- Dijo Draco como solía hacer en los viejos tiempos. Al darse cuenta se tapó la boca.

- Jajajajjajajaja el viejo Malfoy ha vuelto- Rió Harry lejos de enfadase- Se te echaba de menos…ahora nadie se mete conmigo…ni me dicen cararajada ni esas cosas

- Puede que sea porque han madurado- Dijo Draco con sarcasmo otra vez, y con una media sonrisa.

Merry no se podía creer lo que veía… ella nunca había visto a su padre sonreír… ¡Por nada! Y ese Potter lo había echo en un minuto….

**Capitulo VIII**

Blaise no había conseguido dormir después de lo que había pasado a noche.

INICIO DE FLASH BACK

-¡Hola, ya estoy en casa!- Dijo Ron Weasley- Mmmmm… ¡que bien huele!

- Hola Ron- Dijo Blaise que salió de la cocina para verle- ¿Qué tal el día?

- Yo pensaba que mal pero por lo que veo aun tenía que llevarme una sorpresa… ¿no será mi cumpleaños?- Dijo Ron rascándose la nuca… no era la primera vez que se le olvidaba

- No Ron… es solo que me apetecía cocinar…y a demas…- Y se calló dudando si decírselo o no

-Dime Blaise- Dijo Ron seriamente

-Solo…quería hablar contigo- Terminó de decir Blaise

- Esta bien Blaise…no hace falta que te pongas tan serio…- Intento romper la atmósfera de incomodidad Ron- Vamos a la cocina que te ayudo a terminar con la cena…

- No hace falta, lo tengo todo preparado…estaba revisando el hechizo que lo mantiene a una buena temperatura- Dijo Blaise señalando que pasara hacia el comedor

- Está bien- Dijo Ron dejándose guiar al fin

- De primer plato hay…un caldo de…bueno mejor no te lo digo… pruébalo- Dijo Blaise. Ron lo prueba y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios

- Esta riquísimo Blaise- Dijo Ron- ¿Qué es?

- Es una sopa que contiene mandrágora, moco de troll, tela de dementor,… ¡ES BROMA!... no pongas esa cara… solo lleva unas verduras muggles- Dijo Blaise viendo la cara de Ron

-No se bromea con un Weasley hambriento sobre la comida- Dijo Ron intentando ponerse serio

- ¡Pues si tanta hambre tienes a comer!- Dijo Blaise

La velada continuó agradable, entre bromas y sonrisas. A Blaise se le hizo raro… hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien con alguien. Ron era especial. Pero ya era el momento de decirle lo que le tenía que decir

- Ron- Dijo Blaise de repente

- ¿Si?- Contesto Ron extrañado por el tono de Blaise

- Yo quería decirte que…yo creo que sería muchísimo mejor para los dos que yo me marcha…- Blaise no pudo continuar porque unos labios dulces aprisionaban los suyos

Ron se separó de Blaise y se marcho al piso de arriba y se encerró en su habitación. Mientras tanto, Blaise, se encontraba en shock en el comedor.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ahora Blaise aun daba vueltas al asunto e su cuarto, tumbado en la cama, pensando.

**Capitulo IX**

- Perdone, señorita, tiene alguna edición más nueva de "Pociones & Magia oscura" de Bilius Funestus- le dijo a la librera

- Si, pero esta en esta estantería de allí no en el apartado de pociones sino en artes oscuras- Dijo la joven girándose. Al reconocer al hombre que le había pedido el libro agrando los ojos y exclamó- ¡Profesor!

_**Capítulo X**_

Blaise llevaba tres días sin ver a Ron. El que tenía que marcharse de la casa no era Ron, sino él. Además estaba preocupado…del trabajo le habían dicho que Ron no había acudido… Él se había inventado la excusa de que Ron estaba enfermo…Ya había contactado con red flú con Hermione y con Harry para saber si estaba con alguno de ellos dos… Blaise se decidió a salir a buscarlo por los alrededores… puede que estuviera en un bar…como él mismo había echo cuando murió Ginebra…y aun lo hacía… ahora comprendía lo que Ron sentía, esa angustia que sientes cuando una persona muy querida desaparece de tu lado y no sabes donde está y sufres por si le ha pasado algo malo…Blaise cogió su abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes y se marcho a fuera…estaba nevando… - ¿Dónde estas Ron?- se pregunto a si mismo Blaise

-Aquí- Blaise se giró y vio a Ron, sentado en uno de los columpios del patio, con la mirada perdida en los copos de nieve…

A Blaise le empezó a hervir la furia y el enfado en sus venas…Se acercó a Ron…Éste aun no le miraba…cuando estaba delante de él Blaise le dio una sonora bofetada…

- ¡IDIOTA! Sabes lo preocupado que he estado estos días…He llamado a Harry y a Hermione. Han llamado de tu trabajo diciendo que no habías ido y les e mentido diciendo que estabas enfermo,… no té das cuenta de lo mal que lo he pasado preocupándome por ti- Blaise se da cuenta que los labios de Ron están azules - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí a fuera?- Dijo Blaise mientras le ponía su abrigo a Ron- Deberías entrar ponerte frente la chimenea, te prepararé algo de comer…

- ¿Por qué no me rechazaste el otro día?- Dijo Ron- … Hubiera sido todo más fácil.

-Ahora no es momento de hablar de eso… vas a pillar una pulmonía aquí a fuera…vamos dentro- Intento hacerle razonar Blaise… aunque la verdad es que no sabía que contestar.

-Yo te quiero, Blaise- Dijo Ron mirando ahora a Blaise a los ojos, ignorando la orden de éste- Y no quiero hacerte daño, y tampoco quiero que te vayas de mi casa… deja que te cuide Blaise… por mi hermana…- Ron se levanta y lo abraza- ya has sufrido bastante…

Blaise no puede evitarlo y abraza a Ron con fuerza…

**Capitulo XI**

Luna Lovegood se encontraba en el despacho de la directora… otra vez… "¿Ahora que querrá?"Se pregunto Luna

- Lovegood-Dijo la señora Nott- Tienes que acompañarme a una conferencia de trabajo…no hay nadie mas para cubrir el caso… así que vendrás tu conmigo… necesito que te pongas mínimamente arreglada…es una conferencia y una cena de etiqueta…¡Ni se te ocurra fallarme… porque te echo de patitas en la calle! Pasa por mi casa mañana a las cinco de la tarde. Ahora ¡largo! Tienes trabajo que hacer…

**Capitulo XII**

Snape se giró y observó detalladamente a la librera…esa cara….

-¿Granger?- Dijo Snape

-Bueno ahora ya no soy Granger, adopté el nombre de mi difunto marido Joel McArthy- Dijo Hermione rápidamente, como si doliera menos diciéndolo rápido…

- Disculpe que no este al día, Sra. McArthy- Dijo Snape con una sonrisa cínica- pero tengo exactamente 5432 ex-alumnos esparcidos por ahí... ¿no pretenderá usted que además de conocer sus nombres y apellidos…deba saber también los de casados, no?

- Eeeehh…sería todo un detalle- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. De pronto un ruido de llanto se oyó por toda la librería- Disculpe profesor…

Hermione desapareció detrás de unas cortinas que había detrás de la mesa del vendedor… y apareció nuevamente con un niño en los brazos… acunándole para que dejara de llorar…

- Buaaaahhhh mami me dueleeee!- Dijo Joel

-No pasa nada "peque"- Dijo Hermione. Ahora que Snape la miraba bien parecía mas mayor de lo que en realidad era… y tenía unas bolsas debajo de los ojos debería de dormir poco… pero aun así seguía siendo muy bella…

- Tome-Dijo Snape tendiéndole un bote negro- es un poco de poción para golpes y arañazos-

-Ohhh! Muchas gracias…ayer se me terminó y no he tenido tiempo de hacer más-Dijo Hermione tomando el bote y aplicándole un poco de sea poción a la superficie de la herida de Joel.

-¿Aun le duele señoriíto McArthy?-Le pregunto Snape

- ¡Nop! Gracias…ehm... ¿como se llama?- Dijo el niño, que era muy bien educado… Hermione siempre le había dado una buena educación y lo intentaba mantener lejos de los gemelos Weasley's y sus bromas….

- Severus Snape, muchacho- Dijo el profesor

- Yo soy Joel McArthy- Dijo el niño- Y quiero ir al colegio… y quiero ser el mejor de mi clase, como mi madre, como dicen mis tíos Harry y Ron…

- Para ser el mejor solo tienes que tener una cosa – Dijo Snape arrodillándose, mirándolo a los ojos y poniendo una mano a su espalda- Hay que ser ambicioso…

- Eso si quieres ser un Slytherin- Dijo Hermione

- ¡Ohh! Gryffindors- Dijo Snape

- Jajajajaja usted sigue como siempre…jajajajaja- Rió Hermione

-Si, cuesta cambiar cuando eres mayor- Dijo Snape

-¿Cuántos años tiene…si no es indiscreción?- dijo Hermione

- ¿Mi edad? A ver…mmmm… tengo 52- Dijo Snape pensandoselo

-¿QUÉ?- Dijo Hermione sorprendida…de repente enrojeció debido a su acto de mala educación

-No se preocupe Granger no es la primera, ya se que parezco mucho mayor- Dijo Snape- Cuando eres profesor, tus alumnos se encargan de la tarea de que veas tus defectos… ¿se piensa que no se lo de Nariz Ganchuda, Snivellus, Grasoso, Dementor, …Vampiro…¡Ja! – Dijo Snape

-Supongo que es difícil ocultarle algo…- Reconoció Mione

- Si…- Dijo Snape- Bueno señorita Granger tengo que irme, me cobrara usted este libro- y le tendió el libro de pociones & artes oscuras

- Si claro, profesor- Dijo Mione

Snape pago el libro, lo tomó y en el momento de atravesar la puerta se gira y le dice

- Señorita McArthy…¿tiene usted el sábado libre?- Dijo Snape- Quiero mostrarle algo...

- Si, bueno… creo que podría dejar a Joel con Ron o Harry…- Dijo ella dudando

- Tranquila, si el muchacho no tiene donde quedarse puede venir con usted-Dijo Snape- La recogeré a las seis de la tarde- Snape salió de la tienda y desapareció.

**Capitulo XIII**

Merry estaba sentada en el sofá. Tía Narcisa estaba regañando a uno de los elfos domésticos de Malfoy Manor… Su hermano estaba jugando con su serpiente "Aura"… su hermano hablaba párcel… ella en cambio no entendía a las serpientes… Su padre seguramente estría con el abogado… intentando salvar al tío Lucius del beso del dementor…

Merry pensaba en Harry, ese hombre que había hecho reír a su padre… tenia que buscar la forma de encontrarle y hacer que se enamorara de su padre… y si Harry se enamoraba de su padre, su padre lo tendría siempre a su lado, y su padre siempre sonreiría y sería feliz…

_**Capítulo VII**_

Luna llegó a casa. Se encontraba de mal humor por culpa de Cho…la directora del periódico dónde trabajaba… "¿Pero que se cree esta mujer? ¿Que por tener dinero y ser guapa ya puedes pisar a la gente?"Pensaba Luna. Colgó su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada y avanzó hacia el pequeño comedor de su pequeño piso. Allí la encontró. Dormida. Con un libro encima de sus muslos que debió resbalársele de sus manos al dormirse. Era verdaderamente hermosa, bella y letal… como una serpiente

-Pansy, Pansy- La llamó Luna… Su pelo rubio caía de una manera muy graciosa por sus mejillas, lo tenía muy largo, escalado y muy liso. Luna no entendía como una chica como Pansy se había fijado en ella. Sabía en el fondo de su corazón que algun día esta felicidad se esfumaría...aunque no sospechava lo cerca que estaban sus pensamientos de la realidad.

- Mmmm Luna mmm… ¿ya as llegado? ¿Qué hora es?- Dijo Pansy desperezándose

- Son las diez, cariño- Dijo Luna

-¡Vaya! Que tarde se ha hecho… ¡ups! Se me olvido preparar la cena…- Dijo Pansy

- ¡Bah! No te preocupes voy a preparar algo en un segundo- Dijo Luna, tan despreocupada como siempre, y se marcho a la cocina dejando a Pansy aun desperezándose en el sofá- ¿Sabes que? La insoportable de Cho Nott me ha encargado que vaya con ella a la conferencia esa del ministerio que salió en el profeta la semana pasada… Seguramente su marido se ha ido con alguno de sus amantes y la ha dejado plantada y nadie a querido acompañarla… con lo insoportable que es… yo la aguanto por que no me queda otra… ¿Pansy?- Luna se extraño que no hubiera contestado nada… se fue al sofá y vio que se había vuelto a dormir… debería de estar muy cansada… tanto trabajar… en la agencia la hacían desfilar constantemente. Pansy trabajaba en una de las agencias de modelos más famosa de Londres. Aparte de en Hogwarts, conoció a Luna en una entrevista y fue un flechazo… Luna tapó a Pansy con una manta, y al taparla vio que tenia algo en el cuello… eso era… ¡No podía ser! ¡Tenía un chupeton en el cuello! No podía ser… su vida se desmoronaba… su amante la engañaba con otro/a… se sentía como una tonta… debía de haberse dado cuenta antes… si es que era normal… Pansy era una modelo y en cambio ella era solo la loca de Luna, una periodista chiflada…

- ¡Pansy despierta!- Grito Luna. Pansy se despertó y al ver la cara de Luna solo atinó a taparse el cuello… pero ya era demasiado tarde- ¿Algo que decir al respecto?- Dijo Luna muy seria. Ella quería que Pansy le diera una explicación, que fuera un malentendido…

-No- Dijo Pansy mientras miraba abajo, para que Luna no viera sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Pansy se levantó y se puso de espaldas a Luna- Adiós Luna- Cogió su chaqueta y se marcho.

Cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse Luna se desplomó al suelo y empezó a llorar.

**Capitulo XIV**

Hermione Granger estaba preparando los últimos detalles de su cita de mañana. Ya tenia el vestuario, el maquillaje, había ido a la peluquería,… lo único que le faltaba era un canguro… pero Ron y Harry también estaban ocupados tenían unas reuniones a las que acudir, así que no iba a tener más remedio que llevárselo con ella.

No entendía porque estaba tan nerviosa por su cita con Snape. Pero hacía tanto tiempo que no la invitaban a salir que le daba igual con quién.

"Joel, Joel…¿Es malo que quiera salir de este luto? ¿Que quiera reacer mi vida? Me siento como una estupida..." dijo mirando al cielo por la ventana y con este pensamiento se fue a la cama.

**Capitulo XV**

-¡Blaise! me voy al ministerio, ¡hasta luego!- Dijo Ron a toda prisa. Se había dormido y ya llegaba tarde… pero igualmente estaba al cien por cien feliz. Al fin se había declarado a Blaise y este no lo había rechazado…solo le pidió tiempo… eso era mucho más de lo que Ron creyó que conseguiría…

Hoy tenía una reunión en el ministerio. Era para hablar de una propuesta de educación, y aunque el asunto no concerniera al departamento de Ron, tenía que ir para asegurar la seguridad del ministerio.

**Capitulo XVI**

Seversus Snape se encontraba en el portal de la librería de Hermione. Eran exactamente las seis. Llamó al timbre. Al cabo de cinco minutos de esperar en el portal, una muy acalorada Hermione apareció con su hijo en brazos impecable y ella… ella… estaba increíble. Cualquier palabra se le hacía poco para describir la belleza de Hermione.

- Buenas Tardes, señorita McArthy- dijo Snape

- Buenas tardes, profesor Snape- Dijo pausadamente Mione- No volveremos muy tarde ¿No? Como vera no puedo acostar a Joel muy tarde…

- No se preocupe- Dijo Snape haciendo un gesto con la mano

- ¿Puedo preguntar a dónde vamos?- Dijo Mione

-Oh… siempre tiene que saberlo todo… no a cambiado nada usted con los años…- Dijo Snape sin poder resistirlo, y con una cierta alegría que paso desapercibida por Hermione

-Usted tampoco… sigue siendo igual de grosero…- Dijo Mione con un deje de reproche

- Vamos a una asamblea muy importante… vamos a coger un carruaje mágico… ¡Alto!... -un cochero paro al ser llamado por Snape y Mione y Joel entraron al carruaje- Hasta el antiguo colegio de Hogwarts, por favor- Dijo Snape

Mione se sorprendió por las palabras de Snape…Iban a ir a Hogwarts… y también sintió una punzada en su corazón. En ese momento se dió cuenta de cuan desesperadamente deseaba una cita con ese hombre y lo mal que había interpretado sus acciones. Nadie se fijaría nunca en ella, una viuda con un hijo, ni siquiera Snape.

**Capitulo XVII**

Luna estaba plantada frente la mansión de los Nott. Aunque lo había intentado, no había conseguido disimular la hinchazón de sus ojos, que no habían dejado de llorar durante todo el día…pero no podía permitirse perder su trabajo a si que aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo… tenía que acompañar a Cho a la maldita conferencia.

Un elfo domestico la hizo pasar a una pequeña pero excesivamente lujosa salita dónde al instante acudió Cho.

-Lovegood… recuerdo haberte dicho que te pusieras minimamente elegante. Además, ¿Qué te has hecho en los ojos? Los tienes hinchados...- Al levantarle la barbilla para verle bien los ojos pudo ver que aun quedaban lágrimas en los ojos de Luna que delataban el porque de esa hinchazón…- Vamos a mi cuarto- y arrastró a Luna a su habitación.

Luna no entendía lo que quería su jefa. Al llegar a la enorme habitación de Cho, esta se puso a abrir los armarios y sacó ropa. Después de estar cinco minutos mirando vestidos se decidió por uno muy hermoso color granate. Después llamo a un elfo para que le trajera una toalla humedecida, con la que le lavó cuidadosamente la cara a Luna. Esta se extrañó de la dulzura de los gestos de su jefa… que siempre parecía ser brusca y amarga…

Esta después e lavarle la cara le comenzó a poner cremas y a maquillarla. Al acabar de maquillarla y peinarla y con el vestido granate Luna estaba impresionante, aunque su mirada seguía estando triste y vacía…

**Capitulo XVIII**

_Señor Potter, _

_Queda usted invitado a la lectura del testamento de Albus Dumbledore que se celebrará en Hogwarts este sábado. Es necesario que acuda ya que usted esta citado en él. _

_Severus Snape_

_PD_:_ Se ruega puntualidad Potter._

**Capitulo XIX**

_Señor Malfoy, _

_Queda usted invitado a la lectura del testamento de Albus Dumbledore que se celebrará en Hogwarts este sábado. Es necesario que acuda ya que usted esta citado en él. _

_Severus Snape_

_PD_:_ Puedes llevar a los niños si Narcisa no puede quedarse con ellos._

_**Capítulo XX**_

Hermione estaba sorprendida por lo que le había contado Severus. Toda esa historia sobre el testamento de Dumbledore…

Ahora se encontraban en el gran colegio de Hogwarts un sitio donde ella había pasado algunos de los momentos mas felices de su vida… aunque el edificio estaba impecable gracias a los elfos domésticos, transmitía una sensación de abandono que Hemione no pasó por alto.

-Mami… ¿tu estudiaste aquí?- Le preguntó Joel- ¿Y este señor era tu profesor?

-Si, cariño- Le dijo Hermione- Aquí estudió mama… parece que haga una eternidad…

-Señorita Granger…digo McArthy la lectura del testamento se hará en el gran comedor…deberíamos dirigirnos allí.

-Si- Dijo una melancólica Mione…esos pasadizos atrapaban muchos recuerdos…

**Capitulo XXI**

Harry salió de su casa de Grimmaud place para acudir a la reunión. No podía faltar, se lo debía a Dumbledore. Llamó a un carruaje para que lo llevara hasta Hogwarts.

- ¡Pare, por favor!- El cochero hizo detener a los thestrals y el carruaje se paró.

- ¿A dónde le llevo, señor?- Dijo el cochero

- A Hogwarts.

- ¡Señor Potter!- Harry se giró y vio a la hermosa hija de Draco

-¿Merry?- Dijo Harry- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿Dónde esta tu padre?

- Esta por allá- Dijo la niña despreocupadamente

- ¡Merry!- Un acalorado Draco apareció entre el tumulto de gente- No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás- Dijo regañándola- No sabes lo preocupados que nos has tenido a tu hermano y a mi…

Dame la mano y no vuelvas a separarte- Draco levanto la vista y vio a Harry y se sonrojo ya que este presenció todo el espectáculo…

- Hola Malfoy- Dijo Harry intentando mantener el semblante serio sin que se le escapara una carcajada…no cada día tenía la ocasión de ver a Malfoy haciendo de papa responsable… sinceramente aun no se había echo a la idea…

-Ejem…señor va usted a subir… aun queda un largo camino para llegar a Hogwarts…- Dijo el cochero intentando ser el máximo de cortés posible.

- ¿Tu también vas a Hogwarts, por lo del testamento?- Pregunto Draco sorprendido

-Si…Snape me mandó una carta. ¿Tu también vas?-Dijo Harry sorprendido

- Si, se ve que Dumbledore me a nombrado en él- Dijo Draco- Ese viejo chiflado…

-Malfoy- Dijo Harry en forma de aviso

-Si, si… - Dijo Malfoy con desgana

-Papa- dijo Tony interviniendo- Tenemos que coger un carruaje o llegaremos tarde- A Tony no le gustaba demasiado ese Potter

- Si queréis subir conmigo… hoy es mal día para encontrar transporte…- Dijo Harry

- El señor tiene razón- dijo el cochero mirando a Draco

-Vamos, papa- la pequeña Merry tiro del brazo de Draco, obligándolo a subir al carruaje. Tras ellos subió Tony y finalmente Harry.

Durante el camino mantuvieron una agradable charla sobre Quidditch, que los mantuvo distraídos todo el viaje, sobre todo cuando discutían sobre quien era mejor en sus años en Hogwarts como buscador. Merry estaba realmente feliz de ver a su padre desplegar tantas emociones, reírse, enfadarse, bromear…con una persona que no fueran ellos…ese Harry era especial.

Harry miraba Draco fijamente. No podía evitarlo…estaba guapísimo…

-Señor ya hemos llegado a Hogwarts- Dijo el cochero

-¿Ya?- Harry se sorprendió de lo rapido que se le había pasado el viaje.- ¿Cuanto le debo?- Le pregunto sacando la cartera.

Draco mientras tanto estaba ocupado poniéndole a Merry su bonita chaquetita, mientras esta se negaba porque decía que no se le veía bien el vestido… "mujeres" pensó Harry

**Capitulo XXII**

En el gran comedor de Hogwarts había un gran número de personas. A ella le habían dado una etiqueta con su nombre y el nombre del periódico. En la conferencia se encontraba muchas personas que eran ex alumnos de Hogwarts y muchas personas influyentes de la alta sociedad y tenía miedo de encontrársela a ella… a la responsable de su amargura y tristeza… a Pansy Parkinson. Pansy la engañaba y ella…como una idiota no se había dado cuenta… ¿Desde cuando la debía haber engañando? Pero…si por desgracia su vida no era suficientemente triste hoy tenia que acompañar a Cho Nott su insoportable jefa a una reunión para cubrir la noticia.

Hasta el momento su jefa solamente la había ignorado completamente y no había sido tan dura como lo era habitualmente…

**Capitulo XXIII**

Neville se encontraba en el invernadero de Hogwarts… era el único sitio del casillo del cual no tenía malos recuerdos…

La reunión estría a punto de comenzar…había recibido una nota de Snape para que acudiera a la lectura del testamento ya que estaba nombrado en él. Que extraño le parecía esto…alguien se había acordado del miedoso y patoso de Neville Longbottom…

**Capitulo XXIV**

Harry y Draco llegaron juntos al gran comedor. Esta vez no había las mesas sino una larga hilera de bancos donde había ya mucha gente sentada así que se tuvieron que sentar hacia el final.

De pronto vieron como Severus Snape, el antiguo profesor de pociones se levantaba y se dirigia hacia el lugar donde el antiguo director daba la bienbenida a los estudiantes…

-Ejem ejem- El profesor se aclaró la garganta- Bienvenidos de nuevo a Hogwarts, señores- dijo Snape con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba- Como sabran aquí se va a hacer la lectura del testamento de Albus Dumbledore. Yo soy el encargado de transmitirles sus ultimas voluntades ya que soy su ahijado, y como tal ese es mi deber - Mucha gente se srprendio con eso de que Snape fuera ahijado de Dumbledor, ya que se rumoreaba de que él lo había asesinado… asi que en la sala se levantó un gran murmullo…- Es necesario el mantener silencio para que podamos proseguir, señores- Las voces se fueron apagando- Si me permiten empezare a leer…

_Señores, _

_Si están leyendo esto significa que yo, Albus Dumbledore, estaré muerto. Así que a modo de practicidad voy a redactar lo que sería mi testamento y ultimas voluntades._

_Como la mayoría sabrán no tengo hijos de mi sangre, solo tengo un ahijado… que para mi es como si fuese un hijo de verdad, y al que quiero mas que ha mi vida… así que… todas mis propiedades privadas pasaran a las manos de Severus Snape._

_Ahora bien, hay otros asuntos como la dirección y estructuración de Hogwarts que también es de mi obligación dejar estipulado:_

_La plaza de director de Hogwarts se la dejo al señor Draco Lucius Malfoy junto a la plaza de jefe de casa de Slytherin y profesor de pociones._

_Al señor Harry James Potter se le otorga la plaza de jefe de la casa Gryffindor junto a la plaza de profesor de vuelo._

_A la señorita Luna Lovegood se le otorga la plaza de jefe de la casa Ravenclaw junto a la plaza de profesora de adivinación_

_A la señorita Susan Amelia Bones se le otorga la plaza de jefe de Hufflepuff._

_Al señor Neville Longbottom se le otorga la plaza de profesor de Herboristeria._

_A la señora Hermione Granger se le otorga la plaza de profesora de transformaciones y de servicio de la biblioteca._

_Al señor Blaise Zabinni se le otorga la plaza de profesor de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas._

_Al señor Severus Snape se le otorga la plaza de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras._

_La plaza de historia de la magia continuar__á impartida por el profesor Cuthbert Binns._

_La plaza de runas antiguas continuará impartida por Batshelba Babbling_

_La plaza de aritmancia continuará impartida por Sèptima Vector._

_La plaza de astronomía continuará impartida por Aurora Sinistra._

_A la señorita Lisa Turpin se le otorgara la plaza de profesora de encantamientos._

_Esta ha sido mi decisión, espero que la sangre joven renueve al antiguo colegio de la magia de Hogwarts._

_A.P. Dumbledore Wulfric_

Severus Snape terminó de leer la carta, unas lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, pero el mismo se prohibió ese gusto. Bajó de la tarima. Un gran silenció abordaba la sala.

_**Capítulo XXV**_

Hermione se acercó a Severus y le prestó un pañuelo, que él naturalmente rechazó. Joel miraba confundido a su madre y a Snape, no entendía porqué lloraba el antiguo profesor de su madre.

Mione se acercó a Joel y le dijo- Cariño no te preocupes por el señor Snape… llora porqué es feliz-

-¿Así mami cuando tu lloras por la noches también es por felicidad?- Dijo inocentemente el niño.

Hermione le contesto a Joel con una sonrisa que dejaba en la ignorancia la respuesta- Vamos Joel, mama tiene que ir a firmar unos papeles- Le dijo Mione.

Hermi se dirigía hacia la mesa donde había un abogado que llevaba el asunto del papeleo, mirando de un lado a otro para ver si de esta forma localizaba a Harry o a Neville, que seguramente estarían allá.

-¡Mioooone!- Oyó a sus espaldas

-¡Harry!-Dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa- ¿Qué tal estas?

-Muy bien, cada vez mejor… y muy feliz porque vamos a ser compañeros de trabajo… ¿Por qué vas a aceptar no, Mione?

-Si… quiero que esta escuela vuelva a funcionar… ¡le daremos vida a Hogwarts otra vez!- Dijo entusiasmada- Además no veo la hora de ir a la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

-Jajaja Mione nunca cambiarás… ¿Y que vas a hacer con la librería de Joel? – Dijo Harry cayendo en la cuenta

- Tendré que contratar a un vendedor… no puedo perder la oportunidad de trabajar aquí – Dijo Mione muy convencida

-Me parece una buena idea…- Dijo Harry

-Harry mira- dijo Hermione señalando hacia donde estaba la gente que salía en el testamento firmando los contratos que Dumbledore les había ofrecido- ¡Malfoy esta firmando! No entiendo a Dumbledore como ha podido nombrar a Malfoy en su testamento… ¡Si era un mortifago!- decia Mione indignada- Y a demás este tiene el morro de firmar.

-Mione… Dumbledore siempre ha tenido la costumbre de hacer planes extraños que en un principio no hemos entendido… ten un poco de fe…- Dijo Harry, aunque él tampoco entendía nada

De repente se oyó un griterío…

-¡Como te atreves a venir mortifago!- Decía un hombre

- Por que me han invitado- Dijo Draco tranquilamente

-Dumbledore debía estar mal de la cabeza… ¿Snape su ahijado? ¿Malfoy director de Hogwarts? No voy a llevar a mi hijo a Hogwarts

- Es libre de tomar esa decisión, pero ya sabe que está obligado a llevarlo a la escuela…sea Drumstang, Beauxbottons...o cualquier otra, si puede permitírselo claro. El ministerio ya ha puesto en vigor la ley de educación mágica que en el estado de guerra se derogó por seguridad ciudadana y por la falta de profesores- Le contestó Malfoy

-Grrrrrr- gruñó el hombre al sentirse derrotado

Harry empezaba a ver el porque Dumbledore lo había elegido… Malfoy ha llevado el negocio familiar de los Malfoy, es diplomático, sabe de economía, papeles, negocios mucho más que cualquier otro…

Lo que Harry no entendía es porque le había asignado también el control de la casa Slytherin ya que eso podía conllevar un desequilibrio entre casas… ¿Qué pretendía Dumbledore con eso?

**Capitulo XXVI**

"Voy a ser el director de Hogwarts" Este era el pensamiento de Draco Malfoy desde hacía tres días. En la reunión que había convocado su padrino, casi le daba un ataque por la noticia, ese Dumbledore estaba loco de atar.

Draco ya había acostado a los niños y se estaba tomando una copa de Firewhisky mientras reposaba en un sillón de Mlafoy Manor.

Y no solo iba a ser director sino que también iba a ejercer de jefe de casa de Slytherin… eso siempre había sido su sueño… no por nada lo llamaban el príncipe de Slytherin… aunque el puesto siempre había estado ocupado por Severus y le dolía quitárselo… Quitarle la plaza de profesor de pociones le daba igual porque sabía que su padrino estaba encantado con su nuevo departamento… DCAO… Pero quitarle lo de ser jefe de Slytherin, Severus Snape era parte del encanto de Slytherin…

Draco había tomado una decisión….

**Capitulo XXVII**

Neville se encontraba en su humilde floristería. Hoy había tenido un día muy bueno, un gran comerciante le había hecho un encargo de un total de 213 mandrágoras para un laboratorio,… y esos ingresos no le venían del todo mal ya que este mes había estado flojito. Aunque ahora que sería profesor de Hogwarts ese otro sueldo le daría para pasar mejor el fin de mes. Pero no quería engañarse... la floristería no daba para tanto y su horario en Hogwarts no le iba a permitir trabajar en los dos sitios. Y ya no disponía de sus ahorros. Los Longbottom tenían una pequeña fortuna, pero Neville donó grandes sumas en san Mungo para que pudieran estudiar mas la cura contra la demencia debida a los cruciatus, y si sumamos el dinero que se gastaba teniendo a sus padres ingresados allí y el de su abuela, de su fortuna ya no quedaba nada… y aunque ahora todos estaban muertos…mantener la floristería también era un dineral.

Cuando se disponía a cerrar alguien entró apresuradamente a su tienda.

Era un hombre que llevaba una costosa capa y tenía una gran planta. El hombre se acercó a Neville y dijo

- Dame un ramo de las flores mas caras y hermosas que tengas- Su tono de voz sin emoción, su frialdad… le recordaron a alguien

- Un ramo de rosas negras, le va bien, señor- Dijo Neville medio dudando

-Si- Rotundo y cortante, no podía ser nadie más que él.

- Un segundo- Neville se fue al invernadero de el interior y preparó el ramo. Después lo puso sobre el mostrador y empezó a ponerle un hermoso lazo y un papel para envolver las espinas para que su portador no se pinchara- Le he puesto seis rosas…no tengo más, lo siento -Le dijo Neville avergonzado

- Ya estará bien para que esa zorra se calle- Dijo el hombre, con lo cual Neville se sorprendió y le echo una mirada de desaprobación.

-Aquí lo tiene, son 60.000 galeones- Menudo dineral… Neville había echo una importante venda a ese hombre- Buenas noches- Dijo Neville cortésmente

-Buenas noches, Longbottom- Y desapareció rápidamente de la tienda.

Neville se quedo sorprendido al ver que alguién como él, un rico y guapo empresario reconocido por toda la sociedad mágica, lo recordara.

**Capitulo XXVIII**

Ron estaba agotado. En el ministerio iban todos arriba y abajo con lo de la apertura de Hogwarts, y eso afectaba a todos los departamentos.

Cuando volvió a casa encontró una riquísima cena echa, Blaise se debería haber esforzado muchísimo, asi que fue hacia la habitación de él para agradecérselo.

Últimamente Blaise y él estaban muy contentos. Ron había echo muchísimos avances con él, ya que la muerte de Ginny aún los carcomía a los dos por dentro.

Ron tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Blaise pero nadie contestó. Puede que esta hubiera dormido, ya que ni en el comedor, ni el jardín ni en la cocina, ni en ningún otro lugar de la casa había nadie… de repente un mal presentimiento de apoderó de él y abrió la puerta sin permiso. La habitación estaba vacía… solo había una carta encima de el escritorio.

_Queridísimo Ron, _

_Ya llevo mucho tiempo ocultando algo que pesa mucho en mi alma_

_Yo nunca he amado a Ginny, nunca… me prometí con Ginny por compensarle el haber salvado mi patética vida… pero yo siempre estado enamorado de ti… ya desde Hogwarts…y pensé que casándome con tu hermana al menos te tendría cerca…_

_Estos días a tu lado han sido maravillosos… los mejores de mi vida… pero la culpa de haber engañado a tu hermana y a ti pesa encima de mis hombros… vuelvo a ser egoísta… no lo aguanto más por esto me marcho… intenta encontrar a alguien que verdaderamente te merezca_

_Blaise Zabinni_

**Capitulo XXIX**

Harry estaba tranquilamente leyéndose una revista de Quidditch cuando un ruido que provenía de la chimenea lo sobresaltó.

De la chimenea salió un Ron Weasley irreconocible. Ron estaba llorando…y él lo mucho que pudo hacer fue abrazarle.

-Se ha ido, Harry. Se ha marchado… para siempre- Dijo Ron medio balbuceando debido al llanto. Ron le tendió la carta que Blaise le había dejado.

Harry leyó la carta y tomó una decisión.

-Ron hay algo que debes saber y que ya hace demasiado tiempo que te lo tenia que haber dicho, quiero que comprendas que sinó te lo he contado ha sido porque fuerzas mayores me han obligado…

_**Capítulo XXX**_

Harry leyó la carta y tomó una decisión.

-Ron hay algo que debes saber y que ya hace demasiado tiempo que te lo tenia que haber dicho, quiero que comprendas que sino te lo he contado ha sido porque fuerzas mayores me han obligado a mantener silencio.

-De que se trata Harry, no creo que este sea el mejor momento…- intento replicar Ron

-Es sobre tu hermana… Ginny…-Dijo Harry

-¿Ginny?- Dijo Ron sorprendido

-Esta viva, Ron

-¿Que estas dici…¡Harry! ¡Ginny murió en la guerra luchando contra Volde…Voldemort!- Dijo Ron bastante furioso

-No Ron…tu hermana está viva… vive en el Cementerio del Olvido con su verdadero amor…Tom Riddle, y antes de que intentes encerrarme en San Mungo te digo que es cierto…no estoy jugando contigo… nunca lo he hecho- Dijo Harry

Ron no tenía palabras…no sabia si alegrarse o ponerse a llorar o que diablos hacer

-¿Y si está viva porque no nos ha dicho nada a mi a Bill o a los gemelos?-Dijo Ron

-Pregúntaselo a ella… a mi no ha querido contestarme…y la odio demasiado como para excusarla- Dijo Harry-Ron busca a Blaise y se feliz con él…que las mentiras de tu hermana no te detengan- le dijo Harry

-Si tu lo sabias… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Porque dejaste que sufriera todo este tiempo?- Dijo Ron abalanzándose encima de Harry, lanzándole un puñetazo

-Es un asunto secreto de guerra, Ron… tengo prohibido hablar de ello- Dijo Harry adolorido por el golpe

-No mientas Harry… ya lo has hecho bastante… ¡Dime la verdad!- Gruñó Ron

-...- Dudo Harry- Era para protegerte… Ginny ya no es la niña noble y buena que venía a Gryffindor… y mucho menos tiene algo de lo que era tu hermana…-Dijo Harry con lágrimas en los ojos

Ron cabizbajo y atónito se marcho por la chimenea, y Harry se cayó de rodillas al suelo y rompió a llorar.

**Capitulo XXXI**

Theodore Nott se encontraba en su despacho cuando su esposa, Cho Nott irrumpió en él.

-Buenos días, querida- Dijo Nott con cierta ironía

-Que te jodan- Dijo Cho

-Mientras no seas tu- Dijo Nott con una sonrisa

-Te veo de muy buen humor, querido, a caso vienes de casa de alguno de tus amantes-Dijo Cho venenosamente

-No, querida, vengo de la floristería. Toma. Es un pequeño detallito. Es nuestro quinto año de casados- Dijo Nott tendiéndole el ramo que Neville le había preparado.

-Gracias. Rosas negras… tan negras como nuestro corazón…

**Inicio de flashback**

-Si quieres heredar mi fortuna, Theodore, te tendrás que casar con ella. Vamos hijo es una chica muy bella, de buena familia, lista y ambiciosa. Además no tiene nada que ver con los mortifagos y, si su nombre esta al lado del tuyo nada será sospechoso y la fortuna de los Nott manchada de sangre seguirá en nuestro poder…

-Cho, cariño, te vas a casar con él y te convertirás en una de las mujeres de más clase y riqueza del mundo mágico.

-Acepto- dijeron Theodore y Cho renunciando a su felicidad a cambio de poder y riqueza

**Fin del flashback**

**Capitulo XXXII**

Ginebra Weasley caminaba junto a su actual amor Tom Riddle. Su relación siempre había sido muy complicada, pero desde hace un par de años las cosas se han estabilizado. Los dos viven juntos en el cementerio del Olvido, en una casa cerca de la colina, que era conocida como la casa donde vive el guardián del cementerio. Si, Tom era ahora el guardián del cementerio, que ironía ahora se dedicaba a proteger los cadáveres de aquellos a los que una vez mató.

Cada día mientras se paseaba entre aquellas tumbas revivía el horror de la guerra…

De repente una voz a sus espaldas la sobresaltó. Conocía el dueño de esa voz…

-¡Ginny! ¡Ginebra Weasley!- Cuando su hermano usaba su nombre completo era que estaba muy, pero que muy enfadado…Se volvió y encontró a su hermano mirándola con lagrimas en los ojos, pero sonriendo…su hermano estaba llorando de felicidad…¿Se…Se alegraba de verla?

Ron empezó a avanzar poco a poco hacia ella aunque cada vez se acercaba más de prisa hasta que llegó y se tiró encima de ella y la abrazó con fuerza, y empezó a llorar más fuerte…

-Harry decía la verdad-Dijo Ron enjuagándose las lágrimas- Estas viva…pe-pero porque no nos dijiste nada-

-Ron…-Dijo Ginny no había derramado ni una sola lágrima

-Será mejor que vayamos a casa…y discutís esto cerca de la chimenea que estaréis mejor- Dijo Tom

Ron lo miró de una manera amenazante

-No Ron… ni se te ocurra-Dijo Ginny rápidamente ya que conocía muy bien a su hermano- él es ahora mi pareja.

Ron los miró desconcertado… "¿Ginny y Volde…Voldemort? pareja"pensó sin acabárselo de creer.

Ron acompañó a su hermana a la casa,…

**Capitulo XXXIII**

Luna Lovegood estaba en su mesa escribiendo un interesante artículo sobre un importante cazadragones cuando vio que su jefa con cara de pocos amigos se dirigía a ella.

-Se puede saber que es esta basura Lovegood- Y le mostró su antiguo artículo sobre dos hombres lobo que estaban en búsqueda y captura que había escrito ella ayer por la noche-

-Es el artículo que usted me pidió, señora Nott- Dijo Luna

-¡No! ¡Esto es basura!… ¿me entiendes? ¡Repítelo!- Dijo Cho

-Hoy no puedo quedarme, señora. Tengo Tengo un compromiso. Hay una reunion en Hogwarts de profesores...- Dijo Luna lo más respetuosamente posible

-Pues anúlalo, querida- Dijo Cho- Sino quieres quedarte sin trabajo…

-¡Ya estoy harta!- Explotó Luna, que normalmente era muy sosegada - ¡Pero quien te has creído que eres! No te des tantos aires, que todo el mundo sabe que eres una amargada infeliz que se regocija puteando a los demás. Me largo… encuentra a otra para descargar tu frustraci… - Luna no pudo continuar ya que vio como la persona que tenia delante se desmoronaba, sus compañeros de trabajo la miraban horrorizados o admirados, según quien, por el espectáculo que estaba dando. Luna recogió sus cosas rápidamente. No estaba acostumbrada a sacar sus sentimientos de esta forma, y se sentía bastante avergonzada… Además se había dado cuenta que no estaba insultando a Cho… Luna veía a Pansy.

**Capitulo XXXIV**

Blaise Zabinni se encontraba en un bar de carretera perdido en medio de la nada, bebiendo como un cosaco para olvidar las penas. Ya no se podía ni tender en pie y no le quedaba un solo centavo. El dueño del bar le enviaba unas miradas furtivas, no se fiaba de él, seguro que quería robarle la cartera aprovechándose de su estado.

Blaise se obligo a si mismo a levantarse para salir de esa pocilga…

Empezó a caminar a lo largo de la carretera, no podía quedarse en Londres, Ron podía encontrarle…aunque después de lo que había dicho y hecho tal vez el pelirrojo no quería volver a verlo.

De repente se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo…

_**Capítulo XXXV**_

Blaise se obligo a si mismo a levantarse para salir de esa pocilga…

Empezó a caminar a lo largo de la carretera, no podía quedarse en Londres, Ron podía encontrarle…aunque después de lo que había dicho y hecho tal vez el pelirrojo no quería volver a verlo.

De repente se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo… Aceleró el paso. Y su persecutor también…Blaise no las tenía todas. Estaba medio borracho y no se tendía casi en pie, si el que lo estuviera persiguiendo lo alcanzaba, no tendría escapatoria…

-Auch- Blaise tropezó y cayó al suelo, pero en seguida unos fuertes brazos lo levantaron

-Blaise, ¿estás bien?- esa voz…imposible…no podía ser él- ¿Blaise?

-Ron… ¿que haces aquí? ¿Acaso no leíste la carta?- Le pregunto de sopetón

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Blaise. Te he venido a buscar… ¿Qué iba hacer aquí sino? Y sí, leí la carta- Dijo Ron contestando a sus preguntas con un toque de hilaridad.

-Ron en la carta…- intento explicarse Blaise, pero Ron no lo dejó y lo besó apasionadamente, a lo cual Blaise respondió con unas ganas indomables. Cuando ya llevaban un rato, Ron se separó y le dijo a Blaise- Mira, no tienes ningún motivo para no volver a casa, así que si no te importa…- Ron levantó en brazos a Blaise y se aparecieron a la madriguera.

Ron dejó a Blaise en el sofá y le subió el pantalón hasta la rodilla para examinar si se había herido al caer. Blaise se había sumido en un mutismo de incomprensión. Ron volvió a levantar a Blaise y le dijo

-No tienes nada. Vamos, debes estar agotado y hueles a alcohol barato… mejor duerme y mañana hablamos…hay cosas que debes saber- dijo Ron- Buenas noches-y salió del cuarto

-Buenas noches- susurró Blaise sin poder evitar caer rendido.

**Capitulo XXXVI**

Draco se encontraba en Hogwarts. Hoy había una reunión con el claustro de profesores, donde se empezarían a tomar decisiones para poner en marcha la escuela de Magos y brujas.

Era el primero de llegar. Siempre había sido muy puntual.

-Papa- dijo una vocecita- ¿Estas nervioso?

- No, Merry. Estoy acostumbrado a esa clase de reuniones-contestó Draco

-Me refería a que si estabas nervioso por ver al señor Potter- dijo la niña dejando helado a Draco.

-¡Otra vez con Potter!- Dijo Tony

-Merry… ¿Porque me preguntas esto?- le pregunto Draco a su hija

-Es que obvio papa-dijo la niña- ese señor te ha hecho sonreír

Draco no contesto…no tenia nada que añadir a la deducción que había echo su hijita. El mismo ya ni siquiera se lo negaba, como había echo en Hogwarts hace ya años. Su amor por Harry Potter era innegable.

Tony sin embargo lo miraba para que contradijese a Merry, aunque lo hacía en vano.

Al momento un elfo domestico se apareció y le comunicó la llegada de los profesores.

-Hazlos pasar, Doby- Dijo Draco

Por la puerta entraron los profesores escogidos por Dumbledore y Draco les indicó que se sentaran alrededor de la enorme mesa de la sala de profesores de Hogwarts.

-Buenos días, señores y señoras. En primer lugar gracias por acudir en tan poco tiempo. Los motivos de esta reunión son varios; en primer lugar les informo que dimito como jefe de la casa Slytherin y en mi lugar propongo al profesor Snape…si usted acepta el puesto es suyo- dijo dirigiéndose a Snape, el cual hizo un asentimiento confirmando su decisión- Primer tema queda zanjado si no hay alguien que se oponga- Draco miró a todo el mundo con una mirada tan cargada de decisión que nadie se atrevió a cuestionarle, la mayoría de los reunidos estaban realmente sorprendidos con la madera de líder que tenia Draco, excepto Blaise y Snape que ya lo conocían… En segundo lugar, se necesitará un substituto para el puesto de jefe de la casa Hufflepuff ya que Bones ha rechazado el puesto por motivos personales. ¿Alguien se ofrece para el puesto?- Pregunto Draco. Los antiguos professores se negaron, diciendo que sus ocupaciones ya eran suficientes, Zabinni se negaba a pisar el terreno de los Hufflepuff por principios...-

-Yyyoo me-me ofrezco- Dijo Neville nervioso. Ahora que había decidido traspasar a otros la floristería tendría tiempo para ser jefe de casa a parte de professor.

-El puesto es tuyo, si nadie se opone, Longbottom- Draco miro a todos, pero nadie se opuso-El tercer y ultimo de los canvios, será mi dimision como professor de pociones. No puedo reabrir, dirigir Hogwarts e impartir clase. He pensado tambien en alguien con gran capacidad para el puesto. Algunos lo recordaran ya que es un ex-alumno: Theodore Nott.- Nott entró en la sala- ¿Alguién tiene algo en contra? ¿Alguna otra propuesta?- La mayoria no dijo nada. Longbottom parecia como si hubiera visto un fantasma, Lovegood le lanzaba miradas de odio, pero los demas no objetaron nada. Era raro que ni Potter ni Granger no hubieran abierto la boca aún.-Pues bien, prosigamos. El siguiente asunto que se nos presenta es hacer una supervisión de las instalaciones y un inventario del material. Cada profesor hará una lista del material del que dispone y una solicitud para adquirir lo que les falte. Los jefes de casa a demás deberán revisar los dormitorios y las salas comunes. Si tienen algun problema llamen a los elfos domesticos o me avisan a mi. Yo voy a revisar el resto de instalaciones.

-Director- Lo llamo Hermione. Draco ya se temía lo peor...- Se ha olvidado usted el asunto de la enfermería y del vigilante-

-Es cierto, McArthy. Dumbledore no dejó nada estipulado sobre quien se encargaría de la enfermería. Contacté con Madame Pomfrey pero la mujer se ha retirado por que una lesión de guerra le impide impartir su oficio. Hasta que no encontremos a alguién capacitado yo me haré cargo del sitio ya que soy medimago. - Hermione se sorprendió ante tal revelación. "¿Malfoy medimago?" Se giró para ver si Harry estaba tan sorprendido como ella, pero en lugar de eso lo encontro mirando a Malfoy medio embobado.- El vigilante seguira siendo el viejo Flinch.

Con eso se declaró finalizada la reunión del claustro de profesores.

**Capitulo XXXVII**

Blaise acababa de salir se su nuevo trabajo. Se sentía tan bién. No podía ser mas feliz. Ron llevaba manteniendole a él y a su estilo de vida desde lo de Ginny y lo que mas deseaba él ahora es dejar de ser una carga. Se había prometido a si mismo dejar el alcohol, someterse a una operación novedosa para mejorar la visión de su ojo dañado y aceptar el trabajo de profesor de criaturas magicas en Hogwarts...

Flash Back

-¿Blaise, estas despierto?- Llamó Ron a su puerta-

-Sí, pasa- Contestó Blaise

Al abrir Ron encontró a Blaise con una toalla ennrollada, con el pelo mojado recien salido de la ducha. Sus mejillas se encendieron ante tal panorama. Giró la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-¿Ron Weasley se puede saber que te passa?- Le pregunto Blaise extrañado-No me digas que despues del beso que me diste anoche tienes vergüenza...

Ron asintió sin mirarle y, Blaise, se rió de él. - Por cierto, de que querías hablar...Ayer dijiste que me contarías...

Ron dejó la vergüenza a un lado y le miró fijamente mientras decia- Ginny está viva-

Ron le contó los detalles de la farsa de Ginny. Al acabar le pregunto- ¿Quieres verla para asegurarte de lo que te digo es verdad o para hablar con ella?

Blaise permaeció un rato en Shock pero cuando se recuperó dijo- No quiero verla en mi vida, Ron. Pero gracias por contarme, ahora podré rehacer mi vida.

-Me alegro- Ron sonrió y le abrazó olvidando el echo que Blaise solo llevaba una toalla enrollada al cuerpo, que debido al abrazo se desizó y cayó a los pies de Blaise.

Ron todo sonrojado se alejó de Blaise y se dirigió a la puerta. Al instante se acordó -Blaise tienes correo te lo he dejado en la repisa de la chimenea-Y con eso se fué.

Blaise al acabar de vestirse y afeitarse bajó las escaleras, pero Ron ya había desaparecido.

Miró hacia la chimenea, y allí estaba la carta. La abrió y la leyó.

_Señor Zabinni, _

_Queda usted invitado a la lectura del testamento de Albus Dumbledore que se celebrará en Hogwarts este sábado. Es necesario que acuda ya que usted esta citado en él. _

_Severus Snape_

_PD_:_ Vaya usted presentable, porfavor._

Fin del Flash back

**Capitulo XXXVIII**

La vida de Luna había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados en estos ultimos días. Había dejado a Pansy. Había dejado su trabajo en el periodico de los Nott. Ahora era la directora del "Quisquilloso", profesora de adivinación, jefa de la casa Ravenclaw en Hogwarts y no tenía vida sentimental. Lo único que seguía igual es que estaba hasta el culo de trabajo como antes. Malfoy no les daba un respiro ya que dentro de un año Hogwarts abriría sus puertas.

Ya no sabía quien era peor Cho Nott o Malfoy como jefe.

**Capitulo XXXIX**

Hermione y Snape se siguieron encontrando por los pasadizos de Hogwarts, pero él no había vuelto a hablarle con tanta franqueza como aquel día. Sus pocas conversaciones eran unicamente de tema laboral, así que sus espranzas de que hubiera algo más, habían muerto del todo. Se sentía engañada, aunque el profesor nunca había insinuado nada romantico, ella no podía dejar de culparle por sus actos. Aunque verdaderamente no tenía mucho tiempo que dedicarle a sus lugubres pensamientos porque se pasaba el día catalogando los libros de la biblioteca. Desde hacía semanas idolatraba a la Senorita Prince, la antigua bibliotecaria , por haber mantenido este lugar ordenado. Durante la guerra y hasta unos meses mas tarde, Hogwarts se había convertido en una fortaleza para los aurores y magos aliados conta Voldemort, y ellos habían utilizado las habitaciones de la escuela como extensiones de la enfermería o salas de operaciones. Los elfos domésticos lo habían limpiado todo después del desastre, pero ellos no se habían molestado en dejar los libros ordenados, así que Hermione llevaba semanas intentando organizar ese caos literario.

Por si su trabajo no fuera suficiente, Joel, su hijo había cogido un resfriado, y el pobre, aunque no tenía fiebre ya, debía permanercer en casa guardando reposo, en lugar de ir a la guardería. Lo que para él era imposible. Así que Hermione no había tenido más remedio que mudarse antes que los demás profesores a sus aposentos de Hogwarts para traer a Joel con ella.

Joel era un culo inquieto, pero Hermione había pedido permiso a Malfoy para sacar algunos libros infantiles de la biblioteca para mantenerlo entretenido un buen rato. A ella le sabía mal tenerlo tanto rato solo en el cuarto, pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

-¡Por fin! Todos los libros de pociones ya están en su sitio, ordenados alfabéticamente y codificados mágicamente- Hermione se sentía orgullosa de su costoso trabajo- ¡Ahora toca encantamientos!

-Ahora toca irse ha cenar, McArthy- Una grave voz a sus espaldas la asusto.

-¡Merlín! ¡Profesor Snape! No lo he oido entrar- Respondió Mione.

-Llevo ya aquí dos horas, no quería molestrala, parecía usted muy metida en sus pensamientos, así que he cogido lo que venía a buscar- Le mostro un libro de DCAO - Y he ido a sentarme.

-Realmente estoy sorprendida que haya podido encontrar algo. Esta todo realmente desordenado- Se sorprtendió Mione.

-Llevo ya muchos años paseandome por este sitio, y tengo muy buena memoria. No me ha sido difícil- Hizo una pausa- ¿Por cierto, no sé si se ha dado cuenta pero ya son las diez y media, McArthy.¿No debería usted acostar a su hijo?

-¡Las diez y media!- Hermione se marchó de allí sin despedirse, y ni si quiera se había preguntado qué hacía Snape en la biblioteca tan tarde. Corrió hacía el cuarto de Joel.

El niño estaba acostado en su cama. Llevaba su pijama. Por lo visto alguien había llamado a los elfos para que prepararan la cena de Joel. Había dos bandejas en la mesa. Una vacía, que debía ser la que se había comido Joel, y la otra estaba llena y con un hechizo calentador. Esa debía ser para ella. Al lado había una nota:

_Buenas noches, McArthy_

**Capitulo XL**

Harry se encontraba realmente feliz de volver a deambular por los pasillos de Hogwarts. El primer día fue a saludar a su amigo Doby, el elfo doméstico que había liberado de Lucius Malfoy. Este parecía tan contento como él por la noticia de la apretura de Hogwarts.

Después se dedicó a hacer el famoso inventario que traía de cabeza a todos los profesores. El campo de quidditch necesitaba unos arreglos. Las tribunas estaban destrozadas debido a las batallas, el campo estaba lleno de hierbajos, en el armario no había ni una escoba y los lababos olían a cuadra. Los elfos no habían salido del colegio por lo visto.

Rápidamente escribió una lista de material y obras necesarias, para tarbajar en el futuro como profesor de vuelo. Al acabarla, se fue a comer a la cocina con Doby.

Por la tarde, se pasó por la casa Gryffindor. Allí todo estaba limpio, pero faltaban camas, sillas, sabanas, cortinas, etc que debieron ser utilizados para hacer torniquetes y otras cosas por los medimagos, durante la guerra. Hizo otra lista y se dirigió al despacho del nuevo director, Malfoy. Era un poco tarde, pero seguro que Malfoy se alegraba de tener la lista cuanto antes para revisarla y hacer los pedidos.

A medida que subía las escaleras de caracol que llevaban al despacho, empezó a oir voces provinentes de él. Malfoy no estaba solo. Con un poco de suerte estaría Merry, la encantadora hija de Malfoy. Aunque desechó la idea en cuanto oyó que las dos voces eran masculinas. ¿Estaría, su hijo, Tony, con él?

No, la voz era demasido grave para ser la de un niño. Harry, ya estaba delante de la puerta cuando se topó con el hombre que hablaba con Malfoy saliendo del despacho. Era un hombre alto, igual que Ron más o menos, de su misma edad, unos veinticinco o veintiseis. Su pelo era largo, liso y moreno. Y su piel era muy blanca, mas que la de Draco, que ya es decir. Al chocar con él pudo notar que su brazo estaba helado.

-Di-Disculpeme- Dijo hombre le daba una extraña sensación. Como de no ser humano. El hombre fijo sus ojos en él. Eran unos ojos negros como el carbón.

-Tenga más cuidado, Potter- Lo regañó el extraño. Y se fue rápidamente, antes que Harry pudiera decir nada.

-¿Potter? ¿Se puede saber que haces a estas horas por aquí?- Le preguntó Malfoy de mala gana.

Eso molestó a Harry-¿Como? ¿Que hago aquí? Por si no te has dado cuenta ¡Trabajo aquí!- Dijo Harry ofendido.

-Ya se que trabajas aquí, Potter. Por si tu no te habías dado cuenta ¡Soy el director!- Le respondió Malfoy

-Vaya, vaya. Será el efecto Hogwarts. ¡Ya estaís peleando de nuevo!- Dijo Zabinni apareciendo.

-¿Se puede saber que haces tu aquí, también, Blaise?- Pregunto Draco exhasperado.

-Supongo que lo mismo que Potter- Dijo Blaise- Venía a traerte la lista del inventario. Pense que te haría falta cuanto antes.- y bufó-

-¿Eh? Lo siento, creo que llevo ya demasiados días sin descansar. Gracias por haberos dado prisa- Dijo Draco cayendose rendido en la silla de su despacho con los papeles en mano- Hoy mismo los revisaré.

-No hace falta, Malfoy- Dijo Harry- Si quieres, mañana lo revisamos juntos y te ayudo-

Draco lo miró sorprendido, pero asintó agradecido.

Harry se fue con Zabinni hacía la chimenea para volver a casa, en el Valle Godric, sin poder quitase al extraño de la cabeza. Esos ojos le recordaban a alguién, pero no había conseguido recordar a quién.

**Capitulo XLI**

Después de quatro años, había empezado a levantar cabeza. Ya no se pasaba los días en su casa, sin salir, sinó que iba a Hogwarts a leer a la biblioteca. Para que engañarse, no eran los libros los que lo habían sacado de casa sinó, la ausencia de alimento.

Flash Back

Tenía el congelador mágico lleno de reservas que le habían permitido quedarse en casa durante cuatro años. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo la sed augmentaba y la calidad de sus reservas era cada verz peor.

Así que un día, enloquezido por una sed voraz, salió de casa, por la noche, sin su hechizo ilusionador , y rastreó el aire en busca de una presa. Algo en su conciencia le decía que debía volver a casa y tragarse un monton de bolsitas, y después, con su sed algo saciada, ir en busca de más, pero su cuerpo no obedecía al cerebro. Sus pasos le llevarón a un horrible barucho de carretera. Desde afuera podia oler a alcohol barato y a humo de tabaco. Una horrible melodía sonaba, provinente de una jukebox averiada. Era el sitio ideal para encontrar a la victima perfecta. Se apoyó en el capó de un coche y espero a que alguno de los clientes del bar decidiese que ya era hora de volver a casa, para luego abalanzarse encima de él. Llevaba diez minutos esperando cuando alguien salió. Era un hobre joven, con el pelo largo y oscuro.

Podía oler su sangre mezclada con el alcohol. Se le hacía la boca agua por momentos. Se dispuso a seguirlo. Ahí empezaba el juego. El muchacho al principio daba "eses" muy despacio. Pero después, como si pudiera percibirlo, el borracho empezó a correr. Era como si su embotado instinto, aún seguiera funcionando después de todo lo que había bebido. "Todo un superviviente" Pensó. Estaba muy cerca, ya casi le tenía. Estaba a punto de abalanzarsele cuando el individuo se giró. Solo le hicieron falta unos segundos para: verle, reconocerle y largarse. Todo eso antes de que Blaise Zabinni enfocara sus ojos hacia él.

Fin del Flash back

Después de ese incidente se dirigió a la tienda "Blood & Bites" en Londres donde él hacía las comandas.

La tienda por fuera parecía la típica tienda para jovenes goticos. El aparador estaba lleno de ropa clásica, collares de pinchos, Cds muggles, … para disimular. Era una especie de tapadera.

-Buenos días, tio- Lo saludo un dependiente con cresta, tatuajes y pircings por todo el cuerpo. Era completamente de noche, pero para los vampiros, que la mayoría eran nocturnos, era como si fuera de día-

-No me llames tio, Julius- Dice el vampiro al dependiente

-Ya nadie me llama así, tio, solo tu. - Protesta el dependiente- ¿Que te trae por aquí? Hace años que no te veía. Pensaba que habías muerto en la guerra, tio.

-¡Dejame de llamarme tio de una puñetera vez!- Gruñe el vampiro

-¡Bua! Si que estás susceptible...¿ Estás sediento? Ya veo que si... Toma tio, ha esta invita la casa- El dependiente le pasa una botella de cristal azulado con un denso y oscuro líquido en su interior. Al verla, el vampiro casi se abalanza sobre ella, y vacía su contenido.

-Gracias- Dice una vez esta satisfecho.- He venido a buscar una caja de siete bolsas.

-¿Vas a alimentarte diariamente?- El vampiro asintió.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

El vampiro niega con la cabeza- Pero estubo a punto de pasar. Hasta que no vi su cara... resultó que lo conocía y pude detenerme-

-No me lo puedo creer...Tu...¿Perdiste el control? ¡Tio, si eres una maquina!No había visto a ninguno de nosotros con un historial tan limpio como el tuyo. Si incluso tienes un Permiso Mágico de Convivencia( NA: Abreviado PMC de aquí en adelante)

-Si, desde que me mordieron he llevado una dieta muy estricta. Mi padrino me ayudó mucho durante el proceso. Incluso me consiguió, él mismo, el PMC. Tuve suerte de que mis padres ya hubieran muerto. Eso hizo las cosas más fáciles.- Reconoció el vampiro.

-¿Sabes, el otro día te vi con tu forma ilusionadora?- El vampiro levantó una ceja- Si, hombre. Estaba reciclando viejos ejemplares de "El Profeta" y te vi en una foto.

-Idiota- Dijo el vampiro con aburrimiento.

De repente se oyó el ruido de la puerta abrirse. Un par de chicas habían entrado. Las dos les lanzaban miradas furtivas a Julius y a él.

-Hola guapas ¿En que puedo ayudaros?- Las dos se sonrojaron. Julius aun que parecia una especie de punky-criminal, era un hombre "joven" y atractivo, como todos los vampiros.

-Por dios, Julius. Podrias ser su abuelo. Eres un viejo pervertido- Dijo el vampiro. Julius simplemente sonrió y se fue a buscar el pedido del vampiro. El vampiro pagó y se marchó. Y las muchachas siguieron acechando a Julius. O él a ellas, depende de como se mire.

Cuando volvió a casa, dejó las bolsas en el congelador y con un hechizo limpiador dejó la casa acondicionada. Después abrió el correo. Entre facturas y propaganda, encontró unas de muy interesantes. Eran de parte de _J. Locke _.

Abrió una y leyó:

_Querido señor Snape,_

_Quería concertar con usted una cita para que pudieramos hablar de la reunión en la que usted deberá asistir como ahijado de Albus Dumbledore para que se puedan leer sus ultimas voluntades ._

_Atentamente,_

_. _

_Abogado de Locke & Bartolomius_

**Capitulo XLII**

Neville sabía que no podía posponer más el traspaso de su floristería. La tienda había sido comprada con los ahorros de su abuela, y dejarla en manos de unos completos desconocidos no le hacía mucha gracia, era hora de mirar adelante, seguir su camino como profesor en Hogwarts.

Los compradores eran un par de ejecutivos, que trabajaban para una empresa de compraventa de comercios. Ellos se encargaban de facilitar los trámites de la venta, para otra empresa de mayor envergadura.

Ahora se encontraba en la tienda despidiendose de cinco años de trabajo duro y mucha dedicación, que por desgracia, no había dado sus frutos.

Después de medía hora allí parado, decidió que ya era hora de marcharse. Dijo un último adiós a la tienda, cerró y se dirigió a correos para mandar su copia de la llave a esos empresarios.

**Capitulo XLIII**

Draco llevaba varios días de un humor de perros. Anthony no sabía como ayudar a su padre, para que se pusiera de buen humor. Lo único que se le ocurría era ayudar a su tía Narcisa a entretener y cuidar a Merry, para que así su padre no estubiera preocupado.

Le debía mucho a Draco. Él con veinte años había aceptado hacerse cargo de Merry y de él cuando su madre había sido asesinada. Tony no echaba de menos a su madre, pero le sabía mal ser una carga para su pobre primo. Todo eso era por culpa de Potter. Si ese imbécil no hubiera matado a su madre...

Aunque una pequeña parte de él, le susurraba que sino hubiera muerto su madre, su hermana y él nunca hubieran conocido la felicidad...

Flash Back

La casa de los Lestrange era una enorme mansión cerca de Grimmauld Palace. La casa normalmente estaba vacía en esa época, ya que sus habitantes, Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange habían sido encerrados en la prisión por ser mortífagos.

En la cocina un niño sucio y arapiento, estaba comiendo un trozo de pan mohoso olvidado en un cajón. Llevaba ya dos semanas deambulando por la abandonada mansión, después de que los aurores se llevaran a sus padres. Tenía ganas de salir de allí y pedir ayuda a alguién, pero su madre lo había amenazado diciéndole que si salía de casa sin su permiso lo mataría ha cruciatus, y sabía que su madre no mentía, de echo ya lo había intentado alguna vez.

Tony a sus cuatro años no entendía porque su madre lo aborrecía de esa manera. El había visto a su tía Narcisa adorar a su primo Draco. ¿Abría algo malo en él? Si, el lo sabía. Era porque era hijo del "bueno para nada" de su padre. Solo había alguien a quien Bellatrix aborreciera más que a él mismo , y ese era su marido, Rodolphus Lestrange. El sabía que su madre hubiera querido que su padre fuera como el tio Lucius. El mejor mortifago de Lord Voldemort. Pero su padre no tenía madrera de líder, o eso había oído decir a su madre.

_Tres días más tarde._

Ya no quedaba nada de comer ni beber en la casa. El agua había sido cortada. A Tony ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Solo quería dormir, para así olvidar el dolor de su cuerpo y el de su alma. Deseaba morir... En sus sueños, le pareció oir el ruido de la puerta principal, y voces... su mente fatigada le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Y entences abrió los ojos, y lo vio a alguién, no tenía fuerzas para enfocar para ver quien era, quería escapar de allí, pero en ese momento su cuerpo se hizo muy pesado... y ...

_Una semana más tarde_

Estaba vivo. Hacía un rato que había recuperado su conciencia, pero le daba miedo abrir los ojos. Sabía que ya no estaba en su casa, el característico olor a hospital era prueba de ello. Le daban miedo las palabras de su madre. Sabía que no debería haber dejado que lo cogieran, pero estaba demasiado débil como para resistirse.

-Tony- Una conocida voz lo llamó.- Anthony- Esa persona cogió una de sus manos y la acarició con la suya- Despierta, por favor...- Le rogaba- Los médicos dicen que para recuperarte debes desearlo, si no deseas vivir, nadie podrá hacer nada por tí. Tu tía Narcisa y yo estamos a tu lado... no debes tener miedo, Tony.- De repente oyó el berreo de un bebé- Además, hay otra persona por la que tienes que ser fuerte y vivir, Tony. ¿La has oido? Madre hacercame a Merry- Le pide su primo Draco a su tia. Oye otra vez la voz del bebé, y esta vez mas cerca de él- Mira, Merryweaher, este es tu hermano, Anthony- Al oír las palabras de su primo, Tony, abre los ojos.

Ese fué el momento más feliz de la vida de Tony. El día en que vió por primera vez a Merry. El día en que Draco le dijo que su madre estaba muerta. El día en que pasó de ser Anthony Lestrange a ser Anthony Malfoy.

Fin del Flash Back

Ahora había alguien que quería robar la felicidad de su hermana y la suya, y el no estaba dispuesto a permitirselo. Ese idiota de Potter...

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

**Perdon por la demora. He modificado un poco la historia y la distribución de los capitulos, porque antes me parecia que quedaba un poco confuso. **

**Gracias ,**

**Belial**

**Si teneis dudas, detectaís algun fallo, o quereis expresar alguna opinión mandadme un review. **


	2. TPS248

La mayoría de personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi son de J K Rowling.

**_Todos perseguimos__ un sueño_**

**Capitulo XLIV**

Ron ultimamente estaba muy raro. Desde que Blaise había empezado a trabajar en Hogwarts sentía como si Ron lo estubiera evitando. Al principio creía que eran paranoias suyas, pero ya habían pasado dos semanas y su comunicación con el pelirrojo era escasa, por no decir nula. Ron se levantaba muy temprano para ir al ministerio de aurores, pasaba allí todo el día. Ya no venía a comer al mediodía. Por la noche, cuando antes solía llegar a las nueve, ahora llegaba a veces a las once o a las doce, cuando Blaise ya había cenado y se había ido a dormir. Los primeros días Blaise le estubo esperando para cenar hasta tarde. Y cuando Ron llegaba, este se dirigía directamente a la cocina, comía y decía a Blaise que ya se iba a acostar que era muy tarde.

Al principio, Blaise, lo dejó passar. Pensó que Ron debía estar hasta arriba de trabajo debído a que Harry ya no estaba, pero al cabo de dos semanas sin nisiquiera una misera mirada del pelirrojo, él ya se había empezado a cabrear.

Por su cabeza habían pasado toda clase de teorias. Uno. Ron realmente tenía mucho trabajo y él era un egoísta. Dos. Ron se había enfadado por algo y él no era conciente de que. Tres. Ron había perdido su interés por él. Cuatro. Ron era idiota.

Blaise con mucha paciencia había aguantado dos semanas mas esta situación pero ya había llegado a su límite. Hoy hablaría con él aunque lo tuviera que atar a la silla.

Estaba sentado en el sofa delante de la chimenea, esperandole cuando porfin oyó el ruido de la cerradura y lo vió entrar al comedor. Ron colgó su capa en el perchero y dejó su varita en el mueble de al lado.

-Ron-Lo llamó Blaise. El pelirrojo dio un saltito. No le había visto.

-Buenas noches, Blaise. No te había visto. Voy a la cocina que me muero de hambre- Dijo Ron apresuradamente.

-Perfecto- Dijo Blaise- Yo tampoco he cenado aún. ¿Te importa que te acompañe?

-¿Eh?- Ron lo miró sorprendido. No esperaba que dijera eso- ¿Sabes que?Estoy realmente agotado, mejor me voy a la cama...

-¡Esto es demasiado! ¿Te crees que soy idiota, Ron? ¿Se puede saber poque me evitas?- Le pregunto Blaise directamente, muy enfadado.

-¿Eviarte? Mmmm...Yo no hago eso...ee- Ron era malisimo mintiendo.

-Mira Weasley, te lo voy a poner fácil- Ron parecía totalmente aterrorizado. Blaise al ver su expresión se suavizó y más tranquilamente le pregunto- ¿ Que es lo que te pasa? Y no me digas que nada- Blaise se acercó más a él y lo tomó del brazo. De repente Ron le soltó y lo empujó lejos de él. Haze falta decir que, aunque Blaise era alto, no medía lo que Ron, que era como una torre, y no tenía la fuerza de un auror, así que con el empujón cayó al suelo. Ron al darse cuenta intentó ayudarle, pero no se atrevía a tocarle.

Blaise en ese momento comprendió.

-Hay alguien más. ¿Es eso? Ya no te gusto- Las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos pero era demasiado embarazoso. No quería darle lástima a él.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo, Blaise? No hay nadie. No estoy saliendo con nadie. Ni tampoco me has dejado de gustar. No tiene nada que ver con eso.- Al oir eso Blaise miró realmente sorprendido a Ron.

-Pues si no es eso...¿Que demonios te pasa?- La cabeza a Blaise le daba vueltas. No conseguía encontrar una respuesta a las acciones de Ron.

-Laa cosa ess qque aa mi mme pasa qque...- Ron tartamudeaba mientras estaba muy sonrojado.

-Al grano Weasley- Dijo Blaise exhasperado. Le estaba saliendo la vena Slytherin.

-Solo estoy un poco avergonzado- Resumió Ron

-Explicate. Porque no lo entiendo ¿Avergonzado?- Pregunto Blaise.

-A lo mejor tu no lo entenderás. A ver... como te lo explico... Tu en Hogwarts eras considerado uno de los chicos más guapos. Todo el mundo se moría por ti. Recuerdo haberte visto salir con un monton de personas. En cambio yo no he salido nunca con nadie. Tu siempre me gustaste y, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de ser correspondido, nunca me involucré con nadie más. Tu eres la primera persona con quien salgo. Y con salir me refiero a todo, Blaise. Incluso eres al primero al que beso. Por si esto no fuera poco, esta tu...como lo diría... físico...

-¿Mi físico? Lo dices por mi ojo...Yo no puedo recuperar...-Blaise fue interrumpido.

-No es eso. Con tu físico me refiero a tu...belleza- Ahora Blaise estaba a cuadros.

-¿Bebelleza?- Ahora le toco el turno a Blaise de tartamudear.

Ron estaba nervioso. Ya no sabía como explicarse- A ver, mirate al espejo...¿Que ves?-Le preguntó Ron

-A mi- Respondió Blaise extrañado por las preguntas de Ron

-Muy hábil, Zabinni- Rio con sarcasmo Ron- Mira te diré lo que veo yo. Yo veo a un extremadamente guapo hombre de veinticinco años. Con un precioso pelo negro azulado y unos hermosos ojos color miel. Veo que tienes una hermosa piel dorada. Veo tu hermoso cuerpo, con sus musculos bien tonificados...- Blaise podía ver los ojos de Ron brillando a través del espejo. Estaba tan rojo como su cabello. Y su expresión era la de un hombre totalmente enamorado. En ese momento Blaise, pudo verse con los ojos de Ron y entendió lo que le pasaba al pelirrojo. Se giró y dijo:

-Escuchame bien, Ron. Todo lo que has visto y has descrito es tuyo. No estamos en Hogwarts ya. No me tienes que mirarme tímidamente desde lejos. No tienes que apartar la mano cuando te toque, ni tener miedo a tocarme. Yo ahora soy tu pareja. No me importa tu experiencia. Haber, si que me importa, pero no me molesta, todo al contrario, te hace más adorable, si cabe la posibilidad. No se si me explico...Resumiendo, te quiero. No le des más vueltas a lo demás- Esta vez se acercó a Ron, lo cogió del brazo, y lo atrajo hacia si. Después lo rodeó con sus brazos, y sintió como toda la tensión del pelirrojo se evaporaba. A continuación, acercó sus labios a los de Ron y le besó dulcemente durante largo rato. Al final le susurró a Ron al oido con voz ronca- Se mío esta noche Weasley- Y juntos subieron al cuarto de Blaise.

**Capitulo XLV**

-Theo- Dijo Draco- Me alegro que te ofrecieras a trabajar en Hogwarts. Las únicas evaluaciones de material e instalaciones, echas con un poco de profesionalidad son la tuya, la de la sabelotodo y la de Severus. Potter y Lovegood van ha acabar con mi paciencia. No conocen lo que es el orden ni la coherencia. Los antiguos profesores me han colado una lista de antes de la guerra. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Me toman por imbécil.

-Ya, Draco. No te estreses- Decía Nott con aburrimiento, mientras leía sus informes empresariales.

-Seguro que si se lo pido a los malditos elfos lo hacen mejor-Suspiraba Draco

-Pues pídeselo a ellos, y no te compliques la vida-Le contestó Nott.

-Si claro, y al instante tengo a Granger haciendo una huelga de hambre encadenada a mi puerta. No es tan fácil, Theo. Creo que voy a ir yo mismo a revisar aula por aula, y cuarto por cuarto...- Decia Malfoy-

-Papa, yo te ayudo- Dijo Merry entusiasmada- Ayer, estube ayudando a Nev en el invernadero y me lo pase genial-

-¿Nev?- Preguntó Theo- ¿Te refieres a Longbottom?

-Si, ayer los llevé un rato de paseo por los jardines cunado un elfo se apareció para avisarme que había uno de los...Chérie tapate los oídos- Refiriendose a Merry- estúpidos imbéciles- Le quita las manos de las orejas a Merry-del ministerio esperándome en mi despacho. Los niños insistieron en que querían quedarse un rato más, y Longbottom que estaba por allí con sus hierbajos se ofreció para vigilarlos mientras yo estaba reunido- Concluyó Draco.

-Si, fue muy divertido. Hasta Tony se lo pasó bien. Nev le permitió sacar a Aura por los jardines-Contó Merryweather

-¿Y no se asustó? Creía que ha Longbottom le daban miedo las serpientes...- Dijo Nott

-Por lo visto si, casi se desmaya al verla por primera vez, pero en seguida se repuso, y nos dejó jugar con ella- Dijo Merry

-Lo que hubiera dado yo por verle temblar- se rió Draco-

-¡Papa! No te rías de él, el señor Nev es muy amable-Lo reprendió Merry

-Lo siento, es una vieja costumbre- Dijo Draco restándole importancia con la mano.

-Te veo muy animado- Comentó Theo un poco sorprendido- Hacía años que no te veía tan bien.

-Es por el señor Pothh- Draco le tapó la boca a su hija.

-¿Por Potter?- Pregunto Nott, que no se le escapaba nada- ¿Aún estas con esa obsesión por él?- Draco miró hacía a bajo avergonzado.

-Bueno, eso no es asunto mío- Dijo Nott- Aunque no te conviene, Draco.- Merry quería protestar, pero le sabía mal contradecir a su tío Nott- Nos conocemos de toda la vida, y nunca me he metido en tus asuntos, a diferencia de ese par- Referiendose a Blaise y Pansy- Pero me gustaría pedrite que lo reconsideres. Ya no somos críos y no te conviene volver a sufrir- Nott se levantó- Draco, Merry, me voy. Tengo una reunión con Cho, sobre "El profeta", hasta luego- Y se fue dejando a Draco sumido en sus pensamientos.

**Capitulo XLVI**

Hoy hacía un día de perros. Llevaba ya dos horas lloviendo y no tenía pinta de parar. Pansy odiaba los días de lluvia. Se metía dentro la cama y se negaba a salir, aunque tuviera trabajo. Como su madre le decía que era una "niña grande". Si, era una niña grande y muy estúpida. Hechaba de menos a Luna. Luna la cuidaba. Luna le daba buenos consejos. Luna la escuchaba. Luna la abrazaba y la besaba... En canvio él ... Realmente era estúpida.

**Capitulo XLVII**

Hermi esta mañana de domingo se sentía llena de energías. A primera hora de la mañana se había presentado en casa de Ron para dejar a Joel con Blaise y él. Los tres iban a ver los partidos de los Chudley Cannons. Su hijo en eso se parecía a su padre, que también era un forofo del quidditch, e iba encantado con su padrino y su tio Blaise.

Mientras tanto, Hermie aprovechaba para ir de compras tranquilamente, ya que Joel enseguida se cansaba de acompañarla.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin para comprarse tres túnicas con el logotipo de Hogwarts, para usar cuando se abriera la escuela. Despues se fué a reparar su varita a Olivander, que ultimamente había hecho un poco el tonto. Finalmente, fue al banco de Gringotts para actualizar sus cuentas y pagar los impuestos de su librería y sacar dinero. Al acabar, pasó por una tienda de ropa infantil y le compró unos zapatos a Joel, que los destrozaba en én compró algunas tunicas para él. Aunque su hijo, normalmente, utilizara ropa muggle no le iría mal ampliar su vestuario. Al salir de la tienda, iba tan cargada que se topó sin querer con alguien- Disculpe, señor- Dijo educadamente Hermione. Pero al moverse sus bolsas y cajas cayeron al suelo. Rapidamente, Mione se agachó y empezó a recoger sus cosas. La persona con la que había chocado también se arrodilló y la ayudó a recoger. Cuando solo quedaba una bolsa en el suelo los dos fueron a recogerla al mismo tiempo y sus manos se tocaron. Un escalofrío recorrio la piel de Mione. Esa mano que había tocado era muy fría y blanca. No podía ser...ese hombre era un- Vampiro- Dijo él- Si-

Hermione levantó la vista de golpe y le vio. Era un hombre muy alto, con la piel nívea, y un pelo largo, liso y negro. Llevaba una tunica negra y larga hasta los pies. Al principio Mione se asustó. Los vampiros eran unos seres oscuros, que casi nunca se dejaban ver. La mayoría estaban en Azkaban debido a sus asesinatos. No podía tener tan mala suerte. Cuando reparó en un detalle. El vampiro llevaba en su oreja un PMC (Permiso mágico de convivencia). Al ver eso Mione se tranquilizó. El vampiro sonrió al ver que ella había comprendido su situación.

-Señora- Dijo el dependiente a sus espaldas- Se encuentra usted bien. Ese vampiro- Dijo con asco- ¿La esta molestando?

-¿Eh? No, señor. Al contrario me estaba ayudando a recoger mis bolsas- Dijo Hermione- gracias...ee-

-Tim- Contestó el dependiente

-No me refería a usted sinó al señor...-Dijo Hermione sorprendiendo al vampiro.

-Señora-Dijo el dependiente ofendido- No se habrá dado cuenta usted pero, ese hombre, es un vampiro. No tiene porque darle las gracias a ese ser- El vampiro suspiró con resignación, negando con la cabeza y se dió la vuelta para marcharse.

-Es usted un grosero-Dijo una indignada Hermie- Ese vampiro tiene un PMC. Es un ciudadano tan respetable como usted o yo- Se dió la vuelta y gritó- ¡Espereme!- En la dirección por donde se había marchado el vampiro. El vampiro al oirla se giró y vio a una acalorada Mione corriendo, cargada de paquetes y bolsas, hacia él.

-¡Espere, porfavor!- Hermione no podía dejarle ir sin saber su nombre. El vampiro para su sorpresa se acercó a ella y le cogió algunos de sus paquetes y bolsas.

-¿Adonde va?- Le preguntó con una voz grave. "Esa voz..." Hermione recordaba esa voz, le era muy familiar...Pero ella no conocía ningun vampiro. Era imposible que le resultara conocida...- ¿Señorita?

-Voy a casa de unos amigos a recoger a mi hijo- Contestó sinceramente Mione. No sabía muy bien si era lo correcto dar tanta información a un extraño... aunque soltandole lo del hijo seguro que la dejaba en paz, al menos la mayoría de hombres lo hacía.

-¿Puedo acompañarla?- Mione levantó la vista hacía él. El tipo no parecía sospechoso si le quitabas el echo de ser lo que era. El vampiro leyendo sus dudas en sus ojos añadió- Señora, no pretendo hacerle nada... si la incomodo me voy- Iba a devolverle las bolsas a Mione, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Esta bien. Disculpeme, es que no le conozco de nada y mi madre siempre me decía lo de "no confiar en extraños", no es porque sea un vampiro...- Le contó Mione

-Vamos- Dijo el vampiro, con una expresión de exhasperación. Hermione comenzó a andar direción a la Madriguera. Miró otra vez hacia el vampiro. Parecía cansado- Tengo trabajo sabe- añadió como si hubiera leído el pensamiento a Mione-

-¿Puede leerme la mente?-Preguntó ella con curiosidad

-Puedo- Dijo él secamente.

-¿Es como la oclumancia?- Preguntó Mione curiosa. El hombre la miró extrañado- ¿Le molestan mis preguntas?

-No- Dijo él. Estuvo unos momentos en silencio pensando que iba decir y añadió- Normalmente la gente siente miedo o repulsión, se incomoda y se aleja de mi. Usted solo parece sentir una immensa curiosidad- Hermione asintió en señal de comprensión- Es extraño, pero no me molesta y respondiendo a su otra pregunta no es oclumancia. Es algo involuntario, mucho más débil e impreciso-

Hermione continuó haciendole más preguntas sobre los vampiros, que él hombre secamente, parecía de pocas palabras, contestó.

Al fin llegaron a la madriguera. El hombre la acompañó hasta la puerta y le dio los paquetes a Mione. Ella los cogió, llamó al timbre y al darse la vuelta su acompañante ya no estaba.

" No me dijo su nombre" Pensó una apenada Mione.

-¡Maamaaa!- Oyó a Joel a través de la puerta.

**Capitulo XLVIII**

Cho estaba de los nervios. Su marido llegaba ya una hora tarde. Seguro que estaba con alguno de sus amantes. Ella conoció la naturaleza de su marido al cabo de tres meses de casada con él. Después de casarse con ella en el ministerio, la abandonó durante tres meses. Al principio ella se asustó, pensaba que lo habían raptado o algo peor. Al cabo de dos días llamó a los aurores para denunciar su desaparición. Los mismos aurores que se presentaron a tomar declaración volvieron pasada una hora diciendo que su marido estaba perfectamente. Que él mismo había contactado con ellos y les había dicho que le dijera que no se metiera en sus asuntos. Cuando volvió al cabo de tres meses ni siquiera se molesto en decir nada. Se encerró en su habitación y se dedico a pasearse por la casa como si Cho no existiera. Después de eso ella ya no volvió a llamar a los aurores cuando desaparecía. Las escapadas del joven señor Nott eran muy conocidas en la sociedad mágica. "Corazón de Bruja" tenía una sección dedicada los escarceos amorosos de su marido. Debído al descaro de su marido, ella tenía que aguantar toda clase de comentarios impertinentes por parte de los periodistas. Cho no se había planteado nunca la idea de tener un amante, con la polémica de su marido ya tenía más que suficiente. Ademas ese hombre le había arrancado el corazón y lo había echo pedazos. Ella no creía que un corazón tan maltrecho como el suyo pudiera volver a latir.

"Toc, toc" El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos-Pase- Dijo, y a continuación vió a su marido entrar.

-Buenos días, princesa-Dijo él-

-¿Quién coño te crees que eres para tenerme esperando una hora? Me importa una mierda lo que hagas, pero no vuelvas a hacerme perder el tiempo de esta manera-Dijo Cho muy enfadada.

-Al grano, preciosa, tampoco tengo tiempo que perder. Malfoy es un tirano y me explota en Hogwarts- Dijo su marido, como si no la hubiera oído.

Cho que ya llevaba muchos años pasando por esa situación de ser ignorada sabía que tenía dos opciones. Una. Enfadarse y montarle un cristo a ese hombre. Dos. Seguir con la reunión y tragarse su enfado. La primera era gratificante, pero poco útil. La segunda era menos gratificante, pero con ella se sacaría antes a ese imbécil de su vista.

-En la edición anterior del profeta el número de anunciantes...- Eligió la segunda opción.

**Nota de la autora**

Gracias por los reviws, realmente se agradaece que me expreseis vuesta opinión. Siento mucho que mi estilo de capis cortos a veces sea un poco confuso. En la proxima actu intentaré que los protagonistas compartan más escenas. Me gustaría que me comentarais la escena Ron- Blaise de este capi. No se porque no me acaba de convencer. La he releído un monton de veces pero no se que es lo que falla y a veces hace falta ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Gracias a todos.

Con eso me despido,

Belial

**Si teneis dudas, detectaís algun fallo, o quereis expresar alguna opinión mandadme un review**


End file.
